The Rebirth of the Viper Order
by cooldamien
Summary: Harry finds out that Dumbledore is not the man he thought he was. With the help of Hermione he learns things he never thought he would and will change the Wizarding world forever with the Viper Order. Very dark but light side HHR AU Pre HBP
1. Chapter One: The Summer

The Rebirth of the Viper Order  
by  
Damien Tinsley

Summery: Harry finds out that Dumbledore is not the man he thought he was. With the help of Hermione he learns things he never thought he would and will change the Wizarding world forever with the Viper Order. Very dark but light side H/HR

A/N: My other fics are on hold until further notice if any body wishes to be my beta leave review or email me.

* * *

Chapter One: The Summer

---Harry's POV ---

Harry James Potter the Boy Who Lived was weeding the back garden of the Dursleys home. Harry had been back from his fifth year of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for only two days now. The Dursleys had taken the Orders threat to heart and left Harry alone, only asking him to work on the garden which Harry agreed to. Harry was pulling some weeds while thinking about the prophecy Professor Dumbledore show to him the night that Sirius died. Then Harry felt a strange shifting of his thoughts and a new memory played out in his mind.

Flashback

Harry was having a nightmare and he could not get to sleep. He decided to walk down to the basement kitchen of Twelve Grimmauld Place. Harry was about to open the kitchen door when he heard voices talking, He stopped and listen. He heard Professor Dumbledore speak "Severus, Sirius is becoming a liability. He has been telling Harry things he should not know. He came close to ruining my plans I have for young Harry." Snape asked "Plans Sir, What plans?"

Dumbledore answered "Severus you already know half of the prophecy when you over heard it being made to me. The part you did not hear, basically says that Harry is the only one that can defeat Lord Voldemort. I have over a hundred years of magical knowledge and I can barely hold a draw in a duel with Lord Voldemort. I do admit that I have suppressed some of Harry's power for his safety but he would only have about the same level of magic power as I do. I don't think Harry can defeat Lord Voldemort. So I came up with a new plan after Harry told me how Lord Voldemort returned to power. You see Severus when Harry survived the killing curse there souls where linked together, when Harry's blood was used for Voldemorts rebirth there magic was linked. Some time this year your job will be to form a mind link between Harry and Voldemort once the link is complete, we can eliminate Harry and Lord Voldemort will follow young Harry to the after life."

Severus replied "That is a very brilliant plan; I will do my part but what about Black?" Dumbledore sighed and answered back "For now we do nothing but if Sirius steps out of line we will have to have him eliminated." While listening to Professor Dumbledore and Snape speak Harry was in a state of total shock. When Harry snapped out of his shock he fell back on the hallway wall. Dumbledore must have heard Harry hit the wall because Dumbledore ran out of the kitchen with his wand drawn and pointed at Harry. Dumbledore whispered "Obliviate". Then Harry walk back to his bedroom and fell asleep.

End of Flashback

Harry was kneeling in the back garden in total shock. Dumbledore was going to kill him. He might have even had Sirius killed. Was what happened at the Department of Mysteries part of Dumbledores grand plan? Was he nothing more then a pawn to toss away like a cheap tool? Harry felt dirty some how and completely powerless he needed help but from whom. His friends would help him. Would he write a letter, no Dumbledore might be able to intercept any letter he sent.

Then it hit him Hermione had given him her telephone number a few years back. Harry went inside the house and up to his room and searched threw his things until he found the photo album Hagrid gave him on the last page was a scrap of parchment. Harry went down stairs and grabbed the cordless phone. His Aunt Petunia asked him what he was doing. Harry answered "The Order says I have to check in with my Muggleborn friend by phone sometimes. It will help to keep others of my kind from showing up here unannounced."

His Aunt said "Good you make sure no freaks come around here." Harry ran up to his room and closed the door. Harry looked at the scrap of parchment and dialed the number. A few rings later and a voice said "Hello" Harry asked "Hermione is that you?" Hermione replied "Yes Harry it is me why are you calling me is there something wrong?" Harry responded "Hermione I need your help."

Harry spent the next few minutes telling Hermione first about the prophecy he was shown just a week ago and then told Hermione about his memory of Dumbledore and Snape that somehow he was able to remember now after Dumbledore had performed a memory charm. He went on and said "Hermione I feel so helpless and I don't know what to do. I feel dirty and used, what am I going to do? How am I going to fight both Voldemort and Dumbledore both?" Harry was almost crying at this point.

---Hermione's POV ---

Hermione was shocked at what Harry had just told her. She could hardly believe that Headmaster Albus Dumbledore the greatest light wizard of the age would do such a thing to Harry. She knew Harry would never lie to her. She also knew Harry had a very strong will and probably could break a memory charm. Hermione was forming a plan in her mind to help Harry.

Hermione said "Harry, I think I have a plan forming can you give me a few days and I will call you back with what we are going to do. For now Harry you need to act like your normal self. You do not want the order to know that something is wrong they could send Dumbledore or even Snape to check on you and the cat would be out of the bag. Are you going to be ok with this?" Harry answered in a soft voice "Yes I will be fine, your plans have always worked in the past, after all you are the smartest witch at Hogwarts."

Hermione took down Harry's phone number and talked to Harry for another minute and then said good bye and hung up the phone. Hermione checked the time to see it was eleven eighteen. Hermione called her parents at work and told her mom that she would be going to Diagon Alley to help a friend. Her mother said that was fine to be home before dinner. Hermione went into her room to get her money, she had over two hundred pounds. Hermione got a small bag and put a set of robes in it, then walked to the bus stop.

A hour and half later Hermione was tapping the bricks with her wand at the entrance of Diagon Alley. She walked to Gringotts to exchange her money. Then she walked to Flourish and Blots book store. Hermione was having little luck finding what she was looking for. She only bought one book which was about detection spells. Hermione had an idea that she did not like but Harry needed her help. Hermione put the book in her bag and walked out of the store. She then put on the plain black robes.

Hermione pulled out her wand and transfigured her robes so the hood would hide her face. She knew that the Ministry could not detect her magic use here with all the other adult Witches and Wizards about. Hermione then walked to the entrance of Knockturn Alley and pulled her hood up. She walked down the long dirty alley for about ten minutes until she found a store with no sign but she could it was a book store and decided to enter the tiny shop.

The shop was dusty and was in a state of disarray. She started to search the shelves for useful books. After over two hours of searching Hermione found a Chinese translated "Guide to Mastering the Mind Arts" a hand written journal of rituals a book called "Book of all Magical Travel" and another hand written book called "The Pure Black Arts of Magical Warfare" this book frightened Hermione but Harry is going to need to fight fire with fire. She also found a strange book that was made of snake skin that she knew was written in Parseltongue. Hermione took the five books to the front counter. An ugly hag came out and rang up the total. Hermione paid for the books which where a lot cheaper then she thought they would be.

Hermione put the books in her bag and quickly left the dirty alley way for the sunnier Diagon Alley. Hermione took off her robe and put it in her bag and walked back out in to Muggle London and took the bus back home. When Hermione got home she started to read the Chinese Mind Arts book. Hermione was very happy with the long book it had not only info about beginning to advance Occlumency and Legilimency. It also had info about mind links, memory charms and other ways to remove and modify memories and how to resist them. There was also info about possession and many other things dealing with the mind.

--- Harry's POV ---

Harry walked back down stairs and put the telephone back on the cradle and went back to working on the garden. The rest of the day and the next past slowly while Harry waited for Hermione to call back. He had written his every three day letter to the Order of the Phoenix. Then Harry was wondering what kind of plan Hermione had come up with, but in the end he had no idea how Hermione would help him out but he knew she would come up with a brilliant plan. The following day around four a clock the phone rang. Aunt Petunia answered the phone and about thirty seconds later his Aunt called him in side the house and handed him the cordless phone while giving him a dirty look.

Harry walked up stairs to his bedroom while listening to Hermione speak "Yesterday I bought a few highly illegal books one of them being a book on the mind arts. I am going to teach you a few different types of meditations for Occlumency so when school starts again we will be able to hide the fact we know Dumbledores plan. This book also has a whole section about mind links. I should be able to figure out how to sever your mind link with Voldemort." Harry spent the next twenty minutes carefully listening and writing down what Hermione was teaching about meditating. Hermione told him to meditate when he first woke for at least fifteen minutes and sometime in the day spend a solid hour meditating and a half hour before bed. He could meditate longer if he wanted too. Harry soon said good bye to Hermione and went to put the phone back in the kitchen. Harry went back to his room and tried to meditate for an hour.

It took Harry a week but with a bit of effort and a few phone calls to Hermione he found the style of meditation that worked best for him. Harry used the flame method where every time a thought pop up in his head he would visualized a flame and would place the thought in the flame and let it burn until he could only see the flame in his mind. During the day if the memory with Dumbledore and Snape pop up in his mind Harry would stop and visualized the flame in his mind and burn it up then go back to what ever he was doing. On his birthday Ron owl Pig brought him a letter and a small package of sweets from Mrs. Weasley and Ron. Harry opened the letter and read.

_Harry _

Hey mate how are you doing? Are the Muggles treating you right? Don't let them beat you down. I am having a great time here at the Burrow since there was no homework for fifth years because of O.W.L's. Speaking of O.W.L's dads says they will be very late this year because of a few problems the ministry is having isn't that great. My brother Bill put up some powerful wards, with help of Professor Dumbledore because of you know who. My dad will be picking you and Hermione up on the last Saturday of August around five a clock. I can't wait to see you and Hermione.

See you soon!  
Ron

Harry placed the letter from Ron on his desk and snacked on the treats he had just come by. As Harry was about to eat some cake there was a bright flash and a ball of flame appeared in his room then Fawkes flew out of the flaming ball and flown over Harry's bed leaving a letter with a soft trill. Fawkes then disappeared in a burst of flame. Harry carefully picked up the letter Fawkes left on his bed and opened and read it.

_Dear Harry_

_I hope you are enjoying your summer holiday. I am writing this letter to inform you that Sirius left you all his worldly goods. There is a Gringotts vault and of course number Twelve Grimmauld place. I am sorry to tell you that Kreacher has past away. I had him buried in the back yard. Mr. Weasley will be picking you up at the end of August to get your school supplies and take you to Kings Cross._

_Sincerely _

_Albus Dumbledore_

Harry placed the letter on his desk thinking. He could not believe that Sirius left him everything. He hoped that Professor Dumbledore did not have a part in Sirius death. He was happy to hear that Kreacher was dead. Harry thoughts where interrupted when Hedwig flew in with a wrap gift. Harry untied Hedwig from her burden. Hedwig flew to her cage to get a drink of water then sat giving Pig a disapproving look. Harry opened the gift to find a Muggle exercise book. Harry then read the note Hermione wrote.

_Dear Harry _

I hope you are having a good summer. I have been doing some reading this summer and getting ready for N.E.W.T classes that will be starting this year. Ron told me in a letter that the O.W.L's scores are going to be late this year I can't wait to see them. The book is an exercise book you should try It, I am doing them too. The exercise should help your dueling skills. I will be seeing you at the end of August.

Love Hermione

Harry knew that Hermione wrote the letter to miss lead anyone who read his mail mainly Dumbledore and his Order. The real reason Hermione picked the book was to give him some new ideas for a new type of meditation that he had started doing two weeks prior where he would workout while meditating which was very difficult at first, but by the time it was the day to be picked up by Mr. Weasley to go back to the Burrow a week before school started. Harry had mastered the new meditation. Harry had also gotten good at not think about Dumbledore and Snape conversation. He had also gotten very fit because of the active meditation.

Harry had packed his things and was waiting for Mr. Weasley in the living room to arrive. The Dursleys left that night to have an early dinner but in reality they did not want to be home when a freak was coming by. Two minutes later Mr. Weasley appeared with a Portkey a minute later Harry grabbed on to the Portkey and he and Mr. Weasley disappeared from Number Four Privet Drive.

--- Hermione's POV---

It had been a week since, she called Harry and told him how to meditate over the telephone. She herself had started to meditate three times a day and was having a good bit of luck so far. She also had been reading more of the mind arts book where she found a very difficult meditation. You had to do an exercise like running or push up or something alike pushing your self to the max and had to keep your mind blank. It was supposed to help become a master in mind arts and in fighting. Hermione had already called Harry and told him about the new meditation and he started to do it too.

Over the rest of summer Hermione read the other books she bought. She learned all about detection spell which she decided to check Harry over with the first chance she got. She also read the ritual journal, where she decided to do two of them. She was going to get the supplies needed for the two rituals for her and Harry in a few days. The magic travel book was interesting. The black arts book was brutal to put it mildly, but these where desperate times where desperate methods would be required. She was not going to let Harry be the sacrificial lamb.

Over the rest of summer Hermione made another trip in Diagon and Knockturn Alley for some supplies needed for the ritual and to get a few more dark and light dueling books. She read all of the books she bought by the time she was going to the Weasleys home the Burrow. She was in excellent shape because of the exercise meditations she did ever day. She was more then ready help to Harry her first true friend.

--- Harrys POV---

A few seconds later found him self in the kitchen of the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley gave Harry a huge hug when she saw him, then she had Ron help him take his things to the twins old bed room. Mr. Weasley left again to get Hermione. Once Harry had drop his stuff off he and Ron came back down to the kitchen to wait for Hermione. A few minutes later Hermione and Mr. Weasley appeared in the kitchen.

When Harry saw Hermione he could tell she had changed this summer. She was wearing a spaghetti strap tank top and a skirt that was a few inches above the knee. Harry could tell she had been exercising. She had very shapely and toned arms and legs. She had also gotten a bit of a tan. Mrs. Weasley gave Hermione a hug and had Ginny help Hermione take her things to Percy's old room.

When Hermione saw Harry she ran over and gave Harry a crushing hug. All Harry could see was bushy brown hair. Hermione whispered in Harrys ear "I have been wanting to give you this hug since you first called this summer. Meet me in my room at eleven a clock tonight we have work to do."

Later that night the Weasley family had a very good and large dinner. Mrs. Weasley told the teens that there letters and O.W.L's scores would be coming any day now and that they would be going to Diagon Alley in three or four days to get there school supplies. When the subject of Voldemort came up the table went quite as Mr. Weasley told Harry and Hermione about the second prison break out and that the Dementors have join You-Know-Who and the death of Director Bones. The second war had started.

When everyone went to bed Harry sat in his bed waiting until eleven a clock then Harry quietly walked to Percy's old room where Hermione was staying. Harry tapped on the door softly and walked in when there was no answer Harry saw that Hermione was not in the room so he decided to wait for Hermione. About five minutes later Hermione walked in the room with a box in her hand Hermione grabbed a bag out of her trunk and handed it to Harry. Hermione then told Harry to follow her.

The two walked out side behind the shed. Once behind the shed Hermione pulled out a book and her wand. Hermione started to mutter a lot of different charms pointing her wand at Harry and then his wand. After five minutes Hermione said "I have good news and bad news. The bad news is there is a really powerful magical block on you that is based on blood. I will be doing some research when we get to Hogwarts to see how to lift it. The other bad news is there is a very powerful tracking spell on you and your wand. The good news is it's based off of Dumbledores phoenix and your bond with your wand. It takes a lot of effort to track you using Fawkes so as long as Dumbledore does not suspect us we will be fine."

Hermione put the detection book away and took out a sheet of parchment and told Harry to read it carefully. Hermione started to get things out of her bag which looked like different potions ingredients. Hermione took out a stone bowl and started to mix some sort of potion and then poured it on the ground in a small circle. Then she took out two vials of some sort of potion. Hermione look up and saw Harry watching her and said "Harry stop watching me and read my notes it is very important to do this right. You could get hurt if you do not follow my notes."

Harry started to read Hermiones notes on the top it read "Sleep Reduction Ritual" this ritual will cut your needed sleep in half for the rest of your life. Harry read Hermiones directions and found the part about a living sacrifice. Harry asked "What! Hermione it says we need a living sacrifice!" Hermione replied that is why I have caught two rats for the sacrifice, there in that box over there.

Five minutes later Harry finished reading Hermiones notes. Harry asked "Hermione this ritual must be a Dark Art?" Hermione replied angrily "Harry Potter you asked me for my help and I am giving it to you. You have not just one but two very powerful wizards trying to kill you. You no longer have time to learn and master light magic you will need to learn and do things you would normally never do. I understand how you feel we will be do this together ever step of the way. You will live Harry James Potter and I will be doing everything in my power to make sure of it; you where the first person to be kind to me and to show me true friendship. Now let's get this over with so we can get to bed this is going to be a bit tiring."

Hermione had Harry drink a potion which tasted really bed. Then Hermione led Harry inside the circle she made and had Harry sit down. Hermione did the same. Hermione grab the small box and slowly open the lid and stunned the two rats with her wand. Harry gasp he just notice the fact Hermione had been doing magic and asked "Hermione you did magic the Ministry--" Hermione interrupted Harry and said "The Ministry can not track magical homes because of the parents they can only tell when magic has been done not who did it. That law really only applies to muggleborns and muggleraised. Now we have work to do. Focus on the rat in front of you and say the chant clearly." Hermione placed a rat in front of Harry and herself. Together they read out loud the chant.

Mi advoco the vita of hic muris  
to mi to be a partis of mi  
mi advoco the navitas of hic muris  
to redigothe the somnus i egenus  
for the catera mi vita adeo oportet decet be.

As Harry and Hermione chanted together they started to glow a dark green color. Half way threw the chant small green sparks lit up the circle as the chant ended a dark green beam shot out of Harry and Hermione and hit there respective rat. A second later a beam returned one to Harry and the other to Hermione. Then the magic faded and Harry and Hermione slumped to the ground feeling drained. Harry looked at the two rats on the ground which where clearly dead.

It took them a few minutes before they got up. Hermione slowly put her stuff back in her bag and took out her wand she cleaned up the area and the two rats disappeared with a muttered incantation. Then she muttered another incantation when she saw the look on Harry face she answered "It was a purification spell so no one can tell dark magic was done here. Now we need to get back in the house and to bed.

The two teens slowly made there way to the house and quietly creped back to there rooms and went to sleep. Harry and Hermione sleep till about nine a clock when Mrs. Weasley woke them up. They both felt very rested. When Hermione past Harry in the hall she cast a purification spell on him so no dark energy could be felt on Harry.

After breakfast Harry and Hermione did there exercise meditation. The day flew by Ron and Ginny played Harry a few games of Quidditch and just relaxed. Mrs. Weasley made another great dinner with most of the family was there. Fred and George stopped by for dinner and told Harry about there new shop in Diagon Alley. The twins pulled a prank on Ron he turned in to a purple cat for five minutes. Hermione sat next to Harry at dinner and quietly told Harry to come by her room the same time as yesterday.

When it was bed time Harry notice that he did not feel tired, yesterday he had a little trouble staying awake until eleven a clock. Harry read one of his old school books until eleven a clock. At eleven Harry creped down to Hermiones room with his dad's invisibility cloak. She was waiting at her door with her bag and a box that most likely had to more live rats. Harry took the cloak off so Hermione could see him. Hermione handed him the box with the two rats. Then she walked next to Harry and pulled the cloak over her, the two slowly creped outside under the cloak.

Once out side and behind the garden shed the two teens took the cloak off. Hermione gave Harry another peace of parchment to read. Hermione mix up another potion and then poured it in to a circle. Hermione gave Harry a vile of potion and the two drank down the bad tasting potion. The two sat down and Hermione slowly open the box stunning the two rats. She placed the rats on the ground and the two started to chant together.

Mi advoco the vita of hic muris  
to mi to be a partis of mi  
mi advoco the navitas of hic muris  
to avfeo mi menis ac animus  
for the catera of mi vita adeo  
oportet decet be.

Like the night before Harry and Hermione glowed a dark green and at the end of the chant a green bolt of energy hit there rat and then returned to the teens. The rats fell dead. The two felt tired but not as much as the night before. They felt some remorse for killing the rats. Hermione again clean up the area and cleansed the ground, her self and Harry. Harry helped by putting Hermione stuff in her bag. The two put on Harrys cloak and quietly made there way back into the house and first went to Hermiones room. Then Harry creped back to his and went to sleep.

Harry woke up at around seven a clock feeling very refreshed. Harry spent another great day with Ron, Hermione and Ginny talking and playing a few games of chess with Ron. Around two a clock three owls came and delivered Harry, Hermione and Rons O.W.L's scores and book list. Ginnys had already came earlier that summer she did not make prefect.

Hermione quickly tore hers open and squealed and said "I got eleven O.W.L's and ten of them where outstandings." Harry opened his and found he had gotten seven and one outstanding. Ron told the group he got seven O.W.L's no outstandings. At dinner that night Mrs. Weasley asked the three teens about there O.W.L scores and was very happy with the results. Mr. Weasley congratulated Hermione for her eleven. Mrs. Weasley told the teens they would be going to Diagon Alley the next day to get there supplies.

Before the teens went to bed Hermione gave the mind arts book to Harry and told him to have the first half read by the time school starts. Harry stayed up and read the book. He found to his surprise he could read a lot faster and could easily remember what he read. Harry wondered how much better Hermione could read now. She could probably read the whole Hogwarts library now. Harry did not feel tired until about two in the morning when he went to sleep.

Harry awoke the next morning around six in the morning. Harry did his meditations for a half hour and decided to go out side to do some active meditation. It seemed Hermione had a similar idea because Harry found Hermione out side running. Before the two went inside Harry asked Hermione about if she could read better and could stay up very late. Hermione replied "Yes the rituals worked great when we get back to school we will work on Occlumency and Legilimency at night time until we master them. The two sat at the table for breakfast and took a shower before they would be going to Diagon Alley.

An hour later the four teens had flooed to Diagon Alley. The first stop was Gringotts for money followed by Madam Malkin's to get new school robes. Two hours later while Ron and Harry where in Quality Quidditch Supplies. Ron asked Harry if he was going out with Hermione. Harry told Ron no he was not, Ron let the topic drop.

The last stop was Fred and George's new shop called "Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes". The shop was not overly large but it was packed wall to wall with people and merchandise. When Fred saw the group he went over to them and gave the group a tour of the shop. Fred gave Harry a few things for free. Ron complained, Fred said you have to pay just like everyone else. Harry here is just getting a little bit of return for his investment. Harry tried to pay for the stuff but Fred refused to accept.

Ten minutes later the group of teens where back at the Burrow going threw there new things until dinner time. After dinner Ron walked nervously up to Hermione and asked "Since we both like each other why don't y-yo-you go out with me. What do you say?" Hermione stared at Ron for a minute then she replied "I am Sorry Ro-" Ron interrupted Hermione and yelled "Fine I knew it, I not good enough for you. I not rich or famous like Krum. What next are you going to shag Harry and take his money?"

Ron then stormed up to his room. Hermione was now crying and she too left for her room to be alone. Harry and Ginny where shock at what they just saw. Mrs. Weasley came in to the living room asking what the shouting was all about. Harry replied "Ron started a fight and said some very hurtful things." Mrs. Weasley sighed and went back to cleaning the kitchen.

Soon everyone went to bed for the night. Harry stayed up reading Hermiones book until little past eleven a clock when he snuck down to Hermiones room to check on her. Harry knocked very quietly on her door. Hermione opened the door and motion Harry in and shut her bedroom door again. Harry asked "Hermione are you going to be ok?" Hermione sighed and said "Ron has always had a jealous streak in him I have already got over it."

Harry said "Well I think he owes you an apology." Hermione replied "That he does indeed." Harry asked "Hermione are we going to ever let Ron or Ginny in on my problem maybe they could help too. I don't like hiding this from them." Hermione said "You saw how Ron acted tonight, imagine Ron letting his emotion go wild because he was mad like today while Snape or Dumbledore was around. The secret would be ripped out of his mind and then where would we be. No it is best that Ron and Ginny do not know anything until we are at a less crucial point, maybe then we could let them in on it."

Harry said "Very well you are probably right you usually are." Hermione gave Harry a fake smug smile. The two talk for another half hour before Harry snuck back in to his room for the night and continued reading the mind arts book and right before going to bed Harry did his nightly meditation finally going to sleep around two in the morning.

The last few days at the Burrow where a little tense Ron refused to talk to Hermione and Harry would not talk to Ron until he had apologies to Hermione. Ginny too was very angry at Ron. So Ron spent the last day before school alone. Harry, Hermione and Ginny hung out with each other. Hermione made sure Harry and Ginny where packed and ready to go to Kings Cross the following day.


	2. Chapter Two: Start of School

The Rebirth of the Viper Order  
by  
Damien Tinsley

Chapter Two: Start of School

The next morning Mrs. Weasley woke up the teens at seven a clock to get ready to leave at ten for the trip to Kings Cross train station. Once everyone had eaten and had gathered there trunks and pets up Mrs. Weasley had them line up at the fire place to floo to the Leaky Cauldron where a Ministry car would be waiting. Since Harry was proven right about the return of Voldemort. The Ministry wanted to make sure he was safe.

For the first time in Weasley history they got to Kings Cross on time with ten minutes to spare. Mrs. Weasley gave each teen a bare hug and said her tearful goodbyes. Ron and Hermione had to go to the prefect meeting. So Ginny and Harry went to find an empty compartment. When they found a compartment a few minutes later Neville and Luna joined them.

The four teens talked for twenty minutes when Hermione came in with her trunk and her pet Crookshanks in his cage. Hermione put her stuff down and sat down next to Harry. Neville asked "Hermione where is Ron is he coming?" Hermiones face turn from a smile to a very sour look and said "Ron does not want to be in the same room as me." Hermione would not say any more on the topic. The conversation turn to if Harry would start Dumbledores Army again and Harry answered "No I don't think so, not this year anyway maybe next year." Neville, Ginny and Luna looked disappointed.

A little later Hermione said "I need to go on one of my prefect rounds. Harry would you mined keeping me company?" Harry answered "No problem." and got up and followed Hermione. While slowly walking down the train Hermione whispered to Harry "Last year you told me my hats to free the house elves did not work and Dobby had to cleaned the tower by him self. Tonight after the feast I want you to tell Dobby that I will be making those hats again. Have him promise to not tell anyone about are nightly prowls in the castle. I hate to do this but it needs to be done. After ten a clock everyone should be in bed tonight. At ten sneak down to the common room with your cloak and map."

Harry was about to respond to Hermione request when he saw Draco Malfoy. Malfoy drawled "I see it Potty with his little mud-blood whore." Hermione whispered to Harry "Use him for practice; do not get angry, do your meditations." Malfoy asked "What was that mud-blood I could not hear you." Hermione replied in a sweet voice "Oh I was just telling Harry here how sad it is that your family is so inbreed where your own mother is also your great aunt, it's just sad really."

With that Hermione took Harry by his arm and led him away form a spluttering Malfoy heir. Once Malfoy was out of hearing distances Hermione asked "So will you talk to Dobby and meet me in the common room after ten?" Harry nodded his head yes and Hermione said "good, let's get back to our compartment.

As the sky was becoming dark the Hogwarts Express was pulling in to Hogsmeade train station. The teens got off the train and went to find an empty carriage that was pulled by Thestrals. After a ten minute ride the teens got out and headed in side the castle and in to the Great Hall. Luna walked over to the Ravenclaw table, while the rest took there seats at the Gryffindor table.

Twenty minutes later the sorting hat had sung its yearly song and had sorted all the new first year students. All the students where now eating the feast that was laid before them. After about an hour the noise in the great hall was picking up and Professor Dumbledore stood up and spoke "This year there are a few changes to be noted, Professor Snape will be the Defense teacher this year. While replacing Professor Snape as potions master will be Professor Furmage. Please give him a warm welcome. The forbidden forest is most currently forbidden. No magic in the corridors is allowed and all Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes are forbidden in the school. Now then have a good night. Prefects!"

Everyone got up and was heading up to there common rooms. Hermione walked up next to Harry and said "The password is Alihotsy then she walked way to lead the first year students. Harry quickly made his way to the painting of the bowl of fruit and tickled the pair and made his way to the Kitchen. Harry called for Dobby. When Dobby headed who had called his name he ran up to Harry and hugged his legs tightly.

Harry took Dobby to the side and said "Dobby it is great to see you again. I wanted to let you know that Hermione will be making the hats again. You should warn the other house elves" Dobby just nodded and said "Yes sir I will be doing that, I will be cleaning the tower my self for now on." Harry felt sad about this but Hermione was right if one of the house elves reported to any of the Professors that Harry and Hermione where awake and out of bed late at night there would be problems.

Harry asked "Dobby would you do me a favor?" Dobby replied "Dobby would do anything for the great and noble Harry Potter. Harry lowered his voice even more and said "Dobby me and Hermione do not need as much sleep as we used to. We will be studying late at night so one day I can defeat Voldemort" Dobby gasped at this. "Can you keep this fact to your self and tell no one." Harry hated to lie to Dobby this was not a total lie but it was not the whole truth either. Dobby said "Yes sir I will keep your secrets it would be an honor." Harry thanked Dobby and took a few cakes from the other house elves and walked back to the Gryffindor common room.

Most of the older students went to bed by nine a clock Harry did the same and went up to his dorm room and laid down on his bed and closed his bed hangings. Then he read the mind arts book. At ten a clock Harry carefully got up and walked over to his trunk and carefully pulling out his invisibility cloak, putting it on he grabbed the Marauder's Map and quietly made his way out of the dorm room and down to the common room where Hermione was waiting for him.

Hermione took out her wand and gave it a few flicks and then said "I cast a temporary silencing ward. Now before we go to the chamber I need to teach you the basic area effect sleeping charm. The incantation is "Dormio". You simply visualize the area you want it to affect in this case the whole dorm room. With the mind strengthen ritual this should be easy. This charm only works when a person or persons are lying down for sleep. Once the spell takes hold the person that is under spell will not wake up for at least ten hours or is shaken a wake or when the spell is cancelled with finite they will wake up at there normal time. Why don't you try it down here a few times first?"

Harry took out his wand and visualized the common room and said "Dormio" a soft silver glow came out of his wand filling up the room in less then a second and disappearing. Hermione said "wow that was perfect and on your first try. Go to your dorm and cast it and then come back down here." Harry quietly went up to his dorm and cast the spell. Harry some how could tell that his dorm mates where sleeping even deeper now that the spell was cast.

Harry slowly made his way back to the common room. Harry and Hermione put the invisibility cloak on and Harry turn on the Marauder's Map to see if the coast was clear. Hermione took out her wand and gave it a flick and then a second flick which open the porthole to the seventh floor. Hermione whispered "I froze the portrait the pink lady will never no she was frozen or that she was opened. The two teens walked out of the porthole and close the portrait. Hermione gave her wand another flick and the pink lady's snores could be herd again.

Harry and Hermione navigated there way down to the second floor bathroom which was haunted by Moaning Myrtle. Harry asked what are we going to do about Myrtle." Hermione said "You are going to sweet talk her into keeping this a secret." Harry sighted and slowly opened the door to her bathroom. As the two walked in side of the bathroom Hermione cast a silencing spell on the door.

Harry and Hermione took off the cloak and saw Myrtle floating in the middle of the bathroom crying. Harry asked "Are you ok Myrtle?" Myrtle looked up in shock and replied "No I am not ok, I am feeling lonely no one wants to talk to poor old Moaning Myrtle." Harry said "We would be willing to talk to you, for a few minutes each night." Myrtle asked "You would do this for poor old me?" Harry replied "Yes we would but you can't tell anyone that we where ever here." Myrtle agreed and Harry and Hermione talk to her until she left crying a few minutes later.

Harry turned to Hermione and asked "Do you think she will tell anyone?" Hermione replied "No I don't think so she will want to continue talking to us." Harry then asked "Are you sure you want to use the chamber there is one spot that is caved in and there is a huge dead snake down there." Hermione answered "We can clean up and repair the chamber. We have no choice but to use the chamber there are no portraits or house elf's to report to Dumbledore or the other Professor's. Now before you open it up let me do a few scans."

Hermione flicked her wand a few times and was muttering different charms. Finally Hermione said "It is clean, Dumbledore has not put any wards or alert charms up so we don't have to worry about that." Harry walked over to the sink and looked at the snake engraving and hissed "Open" the sink opened up to reveal a huge pipe hole. Harry asked "How are we going to get back up here, the last time Fawkes had to carry us back up here." Hermione said "Try saying stairs in Parseltongue. Harry nodded and looked at the snake engraving on the sink and hissed "Stairs" and to his and Hermiones surprise a set of circular stairs appeared.

Hermione said "Wow I can't believe that worked I guess that plan B is not needed. Come on Harry. Oh and on the way down start casting cleaning charms. After a five minute climb and thirty cleaning charms later they had made it to the bottom. Hermione started to vanish the rat's skeletons and Harry started to do the same. About five minutes later the two had finished vanishing the dead skeletons and moved on to where part of the tunnel caved in.

Hermione pointed her wand at the pile of rocks and closed her eyes and said in a commanding voice "Reconcilio Cilicis" slowly the fallen rocks floated up in the air and up to the ceiling of the tunnel. The rocks started to come together like a jig saw puzzle and fuse together until the ceiling was like new. Once the spell was finished Hermione gasped and said "That took a bit out of me. Give me a minute."

Hermione then showed Harry how to fix any cracks that where in the tunnel and the two with wand light slowly check every inch of the tunnel and repaired any cracks that was found, finally making the tunnel safe again up to the heavy vault door that led to the main chamber. Hermione decided to do there Occlumency and Legilimency practice in the tunnel when she saw it was one in the morning.

Hermione said "Before we can go any further with Occlumency we will have to start learning Legilimency. Have you read the first four chapter of the mind arts book?" Harry nodded his head yes. Hermione replied "Good for the rest of this week at night we continue to clean up and repair the chamber and work on the Legilimens spell. I will go first and try the spell. For now don't fight it, until we have at lease have gain a sufficient ability to cast the spell correctly.

Hermione pointed her wand at Harry and said "Legilimens" at first nothing happen then Harry saw a few flashes in his mind and then the spell stopped. Hermione again said "Legilimens" and this time the flashes in his mind started quicker then before. He could not tell what the flashes where they where moving so fast. Hermione tried the spell ten more times and she could start the spell but had no control what so ever and was not able to tell what she was seeing in his mind.

Hermione said "I am going to borrow the mind arts book from you tomorrow and read the chapter about the Legilimens spell again. When you cast the spell try and focus on creating a connection to my mind when you cast the spell. Harry cast "Legilimens" and suddenly Harry was reading a Muggle history book when three girls kicked the book out of his hands. A blond girl asked "What are you reading Granger? Oh it's a school book you are such a stupid book worm." A brown haired girl picked up the book and started to rip the page out. The three girls laughed and he started to cry.

As another memory started to come to view Harry pulled out, and the tunnel came back in to focus and he found Hermione on the ground crying. Harry went over to Hermione and gave her a hug and whispered "It is ok Hermione it was just a memory it is all in the past." Hermione hugged Harry back. Harry said "Hermione we can stop doing thi--" Hermione interrupted him and said "No Harry we need to master this. We will work on this again tomorrow night. It seems you are a natural Legilimens."

The two teens grabbed the Marauder's map and invisibility cloak and walked up the longs steps back to Moaning Myrtle bathroom. Once in the girl's bathroom Harry hissed "closed" the stair disappeared and the sink sealed itself up again. Harry checked the map and saw the coast was clear. The two teens put on the invisibility cloak and made there way back to the seventh floor. Once at the painting of the pink lady Hermione silently froze her and unlock the porthole. The two teens entered the common room and Hermione close the portrait and unfroze the pink lady.

Harry bid Hermione a goodnight and silently made his way up to his dorm putting his map and cloak away in his trunk and laying down on his bed. He then cast a quick area effect finite canceling the forced sleep charm on his dorm mates and went to sleep.

The next morning Harry woke up at five a clock in the morning. Harry decided to get up and use the room of requirement for his exercise meditation. Harry put on a pair of running shorts that he made the Dursleys buy for him and a cloak to cover him self and went down to the common room. As Harry was about to leave the common room Harry saw Hermione coming down the stairs in her morning robe. Hermione asked "Harry where are you going?" Harry answered "The room of requirements for my exercise meditation." Hermione said "Harry wait here I will be back in a couple of minutes and I will join you.

Hermione ran up the stairs and a few minutes later she came back down to the common room. She followed Harry to the room of requirements. Once in front of the blank wall Harry wished for a sunny place that had everything they needed for there workout meditation walking back and forth three times. Once the door appeared the two teens walked in the room and saw a nice sunny park with exercise equipment around the park.

Harry and Hermione took off there cloaks and started to do there stretches. While stretching Harry notice that Hermione was wearing a very short pair of running shorts and very tight fitting tube top. Hermione had a very nice summer tan, her abs where nice and tight and her arms and legs where well toned. Hermione was no longer the plain looking girl that she once was. She was now pretty sexy. Harry told himself to stop thinking about Hermione his best friend like that. When Harry was not looking Hermione was eying him over and she liked what she saw.

After an hour of doing there exercise meditation the two walked back up to Gryffindor tower to take a shower and get dressed for the day. On the way back to the tower the two teens decided that they would go to the room of requirements every morning for an hour a day. An hour later Harry, Hermione, Neville and Ginny where sitting at the Gryffindor table. Ron was sitting by Dean and Seamus giving Hermione the evil eye.

Professor McGonagall was passing out time tables and asking the sixth years what NEWT classes they would be taking. Half way threw breakfast Professor McGonagall walked next to Harry and said "Let's see Mr. Potter you will be taking Defense, Transfiguration, Charms, Potions." At Harry look she said "yes Potter potions. Professor Furmage only requires an Exceed Expectations and what would you say about taking Herbology." Harry answered "Herbology is fine Professor." McGonagall handed Harry his time table and moved on to Hermione. Hermione had the same classes as Harry except she had an extra class which was Arithmancy.

The first class of the day was double Transfiguration. Newt classes where with all four houses. Professor McGonagall spent the whole lesson having the class take notes on conjuring items. By the time class was over, all the students hands where sore. The next class was double potions with Professor Furmage who was a calm and quit person. He had the class start there own potions reference book. He believed that NEWT students should have easy access to the most important potion laws so that the students could make a potion with out any directions.

Harry was going to need a lot of help from Hermione. Hermione seemed eager to start the potion reference project. After lunch the last two periods of the day where study time. Hermione dragged Harry to the library to start on the potions project and too write an essay about eating conjured food for Professor McGonagall. After three long hours of writing Hermione went to check out a few books and took Harry to an empty class room.

Once the two teens found an empty class room Hermione said "When I was reading this year's charms course book I found a chapter on silent casting of spells. I tried to cast a few spells silently and found that I was quite good at it. Now I want you to learn how to cast spells silently."

Hermione spent the next ten minutes lecturing and teaching how to cast spells silently then she had Harry try. It took Harry an hour of trying before he had gotten any results at all. He found he had to visualize not the incantation but the result and will his magic threw his wand and to do what ever task he wanted. Hermione told Harry he would have to keep working on this until he had mastered it. Hermione had already mastered this skill partly in thanks to the mind enhancing ritual.

After dinner Harry and Hermione worked on there homework for another few hours. Ron came up to Hermione and said "Hermione I am sorry about what I said to you a few days ago. I was wondering if I could copy your transfiguration notes I lost mine." As Ron was talking Hermione started to smile but when he got to the part about copying her notes. Hermione smile vanished. Hermione said "Ron I will not forgive you with that lame apology the only reason you apologized to me is because you wanted my notes."

Ron yelled "Fine miss prefect Granger, be that way" and Ron stormed away. The whole common room was looking at Hermione. Harry asked loudly "What is everyone looking at? Go back to what ever you where doing." Everyone turned away and started talking to each other again. Hermione turned to Harry and whispered to Harry "meet me here at eleven tonight and every school night and at midnight on Fridays and Saturdays. Oh and can you go get me the mind arts book for me." Harry nodded and ran up to his dorm room and saw Ron had his bed hangings closed.

Harry opened his trunk and grabbed the mind arts book and went back to the common room. Harry handed Hermione the book. Harry noticed she had packed up her stuff. Hermione left for her dorm room. Harry decided to read his potion book and then head up to his dorm room around ten.

At eleven a clock Harry quietly cast Dormio making sure his dorm mates stayed a sleep. Harry then got out of bed and opened his trunk to grab his invisibility cloak and the Marauder's map. Ten minutes later Harry and Hermione where in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Myrtle was crying in one of the bathroom stalls. Myrtle told the two teens that a few first year girls screamed when they saw her and that the three evil girls where probably spreading rumors about her.

After ten minutes of listening to Myrtle whine about her life, Harry was finally able to open the sink and call for the stairs. The two teens walked down the long circular stair case. That night Hermione had Harry open the main chamber up. When the vault door opened a horrible smell meet there nose Hermione cast some sort of wind spell and the smell vanished. The two teens moved the large snake to one side of the chamber.

Hermione said "Tomorrow I will read up on how to harvest the Basilisk. I can't believe you fought that thing and lived." Hermione lit up the chamber and the two teens two started to cast lots of cleaning charms till about one in the morning. The chamber would need a lot more work before it could become there base of operations.

At one a clock in the morning Hermione decided it was time to start practicing the Legilimens spell. Hermione took out her wand and pointed it at Harry and said "Legilimens" Harry's vision change to when Harry was in the hospital wing holding Hermiones petrified hand. Then the vision changed to Harry and Hermione ridding Buckbeak to free Sirius, Then the vision changed to the first time Harry meet Hermione on the Hogwarts Express.

Then the visions stop and the chamber came back in to view. Hermione said "I think I have figured how the spell works you not only have to will a connection to me but you also have to will the memory's you are after. Why don't you give it a try?" Harry took out his wand and said "Legilimens" while thinking about the night Hermione spent teaching him the summoning charm.

Harry was watching as he was showing Harry the right way to hold the wand while trying to summon a object. Then the vision turned to the day of the first task. He felt scared for Harry and hoped that he would be able to summon his broom and when Harry summoned the broom he felt proud of Harry. Harry pulled out of the vision to seeing a smiling Hermione. The two teens practice the Legilimens spell on each other for about a half hour. Hermione said "Tomorrow we will try and resist the others probe." Then the two went back to Gryffindor tower and to bed.

The following day Hermione had double Arithmancy first thing in the morning. Harry practiced his silent casting in the common room until he had to go to double Herbology. Harry was now able to cast most first and second year spell silently. Harry did not get any homework in Herbology thanks to being in Nevilles group. After lunch Harry and Hermione worked on there potion project for bit until Hermione had Harry help her find a few books on harvesting a Basilisk.

They found out that the Basilisk skin was a silky material and very good for absorbing a high level of magic, but had very little magic resistant. The Basilisk would feed magic in to its skin and that would make it resistant to magic and physical force. There skin is highly prized and was used in advance enchanting. The Basilisk skin was most famously used by the Egyptian Viper Order. The Viper Order found a way to use a small amount of skin because of how rare Basilisk skin is and the hot weather.

The skin would be cut in to a short skirt for both male and female members or a dress for the head priest and priestess. The material would be enchanted with parcelmagic. If a person was wearing the garment an invisible shield would cover them from head to toe protecting them from any physical force and most magical attacks. The book also talked about using Basilisk skin to tie down very powerful wards. Hogwarts is the only known place that use Basilisk skin for its wards. Hermione found that the rest of the Basilisk could be used in many different potions and a few rituals. It would take a few weeks to properly harvest the Basilisk.

That night in the Chamber of secrets the two teens continued to clean. Hermione had transfigured some dead rat bones in to chairs and a work table. She transfigured up a potion work area and a few cauldrons and storage area for the soon to be harvested Basilisk. A few more days and the chamber would be clean. Then the two teen practiced using the Legilimens spell.

But this time the castey would try and clear there mind and stop the probing in there mind. Both Harry and Hermione could easily stop the probing in there mind so they decided to go back to not fighting it. That way they could get better at casting the Legilimens spell. Before the two teens went back to the Gryffindor tower Hermione spoke to Harry and said "Harry tomorrow we have Professor Snape for defense. Do not make eye contact with him but don't make it obvious. I would also stay in a meditative trance like you do when you exercise in the mornings and that should hopefully work to keep him out of your mind. Oh and do not let him get to you."

The following day started off well Professor McGonagall made Harry the captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. He now had to organize tryouts in about a weeks time. Charms with Professor Flitwick was fun but difficult, Professor Flitwick was starting to teach the sixth years how to make a charm permanent on an object, which was called enchanting. With the help of Hermione, Harry was able to make his rock glow when you tap it with a wand and stop glowing when you tapped it again.

Defense went surprisingly well; before Harry walked in to the class room. He visualized the flame in his mind. Keeping all stray thoughts out of his mind which had a few unforeseen befits. One was when Professor Snape started taunting Harry about his defenses skills. He did not rice to the bait. Two he was able to easily remember what Professor Snape was lecturing about. Number there was when Professor Snape had the class try casting spells silently Harry was easily able to cast any spell he tried silently. During class Professor Snape tried to enter his mind twice. Harry was able to push him out easily. Hermione plans and ideas where started to work. Just maybe just maybe Harry might be able to get threw this war alive.

* * *

A/N I am looking for a good beta reader if anyone want the job edit both posted chapters and email it to me at dtinsley (AT) gmail (DOT) com.

If you have any comments or question leave them in a review.

Thanks Damien


	3. Chapter Three: The First Semester

The Rebirth of the Viper Order  
by  
Damien Tinsley

Chapter Three: The First Semester

The month of September past rather quickly for Harry and Hermione because of how hard they where working. Hermione had kept pushing Harry to work harder read more and practice more. Because of this Harry now held a spot at the top of his class right under Hermione. Ron had finally apologized to Hermione. Hermione had forgiven him but Ron did not hang round Harry or Hermione as often because the two where always working.

Harry had held Quidditch tryouts for two chasers. Harry had already given Ginny one of the chasers spot the other two chasers where Demelza Robins and Dean Thomas. Harry held practice three times a week Mondays, Wednesdays and Saturdays.

Harry and Hermione had grown much closer due to Legilimency practice. The two had witness most of each others life. Hermione got to see the years of abuse from the Dursleys. Both Harry and Hermione learned that the other never had any friends before Hogwarts and they where both bullied and picked on. Hermione got to witness the rebirth of Lord Voldemort. The detentions with Professor Umbridge and Occlumency lessons with Professor Snape. She also got to see the death of Sirius as he fell trough the veil and she saw the meeting between Professor Dumbledore and Snape where the plot to kill him.

As the month of September past people where wondering if Harry and Hermione where going out with each other. Harry and Hermione had gotten very good at casting the Legilimens spell. They could easily search threw each other minds for anything. In the last week of September they learned how to misguide and control what the Legilimens saw. By the end of the month Harry and Hermione where able to enter each other minds with out casting the Legilimens spell. The chamber was now spotless and looking like new. Harry and Hermione had harvest the Basilisk. The Basilisk parts where put a way in transfigured cupboards.

On the third night of October Harry and Hermione where down in the Chamber of Secrets. Hermione put her school bag on the table and brought out two large rocks and set them on the floor of the chamber. Hermione pulled out her wand and started to flick her wand over and over. The larger of the two rocks transformed in to the shape of a human with white skin color.

With each flick of Hermiones wand the Human shape became more and more realistic looking. With another flick the second rock melted in to the manikin and then Hermione bent down and started to carve runes on the manikin for about two minutes. Then Hermione got up and gave her wand a few more flicks and the manikin was clothed.

Hermione finally turned to Harry and said "This here is a modified version of a healer's practice manikin. I made this so we can practice the spells that are in this book." Hermione pulled out a book titled "The Pure Black Arts of Magical Warfare" Harry gaped when he read the title of the book. Hermione said "Yes I know the spells in this book are very dark and deadly. But I think you may need to know these spells in order to survive a fight with Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters."

Harry just nodded his head weakly. Hermione went on "The manikin is easily fixed or healed with two taps on his head with a wand. But we are going to be learning healing magic also and we will try and heal him only using healing charms. But with how nasty some of the curses and hexes are that will not always be possible. When flashing black he is considered dead."

Hermione opened the black arts book and flipped threw a few pages and said "Yes I found the cruse we will be learning tonight. The curse we will be learning is called Adflicto Ossis which allows the caster to visualize any one or more bones and visualize how many and where the bone or bones break or breaks at. This cruse is very painful and can used in battle and for interrogations or for punishment. The incantation is Adflicto Ossis."

Hermione walked over to the manikin and tap her wand on its head and the manikin stood up. Hermione walked four paces from the manikin and said in a clear voice "Adflicto Ossis" a yellowish light left Hermiones wand and hit the manikins left arm. The manikin screamed for few a seconds. Hermione walked over to the manikin and held her wand over the left forearm. Suddenly Harry and Hermione could see there were three breaks in the manikins left arm.

Harry looked a bit pale, Hermione called him over and said "Just visualize the right forearm with three breaks and then say the incantation Adflicto Ossis." Harry nodded weakly and Hermione stepped out of the way. Harry got out his wand and pictured the manikin right forearm being broken in three places and said "Adflicto Ossis" a yellow light hit the manikin's right arm. The manikin screamed for a few seconds. Hermione check the manikin's right arm to find the forearm arm broken in three places.

Harry felt a bit sick after he cast that spell. Hermione then showed Harry how to cast a bone mending charm. It took Hermione four tries to mend the manikins left arm. It took Harry eleven tries to completely heal the right arm. Harry and Hermione spent the next hour and a half breaking and healing the manikin bones in many different places. Harry and Hermione had gotten very proficient at casting the Adflicto Ossis cruse and healing the bones to the point they could do it silently.

Hermione then cast a cleansing charm on herself and Harry three times. So no one would be able to tell they had done any dark arts. Then Harry and Hermione practiced the Legilimens spell on each other. At first trying to cast the spell in new ways, later trying to block the other while the caster tried to push there way in. Then trying to mislead the one that was casting Legilimens while the Legilimens tried retain control of what they where seeing.

Over the following few weeks Harry was beating Hermione by leaps and bounds in learning new cruses and hexes. Harry suggested that they duel each other for at lease twenty's minutes a night. Harry almost always won the duels. Hermione had gotten very good at healing charms. Harry could heal cuts and bruises and mend bones while Hermione was learning life saving spells.

Harry also did some research to find out what the differences between black and dark magic was. Harry found that there was no difference at all. There where a few so called black spell or soul magic such as the killing cruse where a person used a small amount of there life force coupled with a large amount of magic. Who ever wrote the black arts book had a bit of an ego problem and named it the "The Pure Black Arts of Magical Warfare" which was simply a dark arts book.

Hermione had given Harry a book that was made of snake skin which was written in Parseltongue. Harry had not had a chance to read the book until that Sunday afternoon. Harry and Hermione where sitting out by the lake. Harry decided to read the book written in Parseltongue, Harry opened the book and flipped threw a few pages. Harry found that the book was written by Samuel Slytherin who spent the later part of his life researching the Viper Order. Harry start to read the introduction

_In this book you will learn the truth about the Viper Order. The Viper Order has been thought of as a group of evil witches and wizards this rumor is not true. The Viper Order is actually a light organization who used very dark methods to achieve its goals. The Viper Order was the unofficial police and military organization who enforced the rules they believed in by very brutal methods of ancient Egypt and the surrounding areas. The Viper Order where the first to start a separate community's for Witches and Wizards and all other magical beings away from Muggles. _

_The Viper Order believed that magic was a gift and was to be treated with reverence; they also believed that all magical being should be treated with total respect. The Viper Order wanted to live peacefully with Elves, Goblins, Giants, Werewolves and Centaurs. At the time this indeed was the case. The Order also believed that magic should never be used to hurt an innocent._

_But do not think that the Viper Order was a totally light society. The Order was ruthless to there enemies. You would never want to be taken alive by the order because you would be mind raped and tortured as punishment then be killed by being placed in a coffin and would be eaten alive by scarab beetles or if the prisoner was lucky they would be used as a sacrifices in a ritual._

_The Viper Order would defeat evil warlords by capturing a few of the warlords servants and mind raping there minds for all the information they had. Then they would go after and capturer more of the warlord servants until the warlord had no one serving or helping them. Then the Viper Order would go after the warlord. The Order had defeated many warlords using this tack of dived and conquer._

_The Viper Order has one main leader who is called the Head Priest. The Head Priest was always a natural Parseltongue. The Head Priest was in charge of setting and completing the Orders goals. When a new member took the oath of fidelity to the Viper Order the Head Priest would perform a ritual on the new member giving the new member the ability to speak Parseltongue. The Head Priest mate or wife would be known as the Head Priestess who was second in command. She was in charge of maintaining the tomb of knowledge and all prisoners. _

_All new members of the Order where called a apprentice until they where considered capable mages then they would given the title of Mage, when a mage became a expert in one or more fields of magic they would get the title of Priest or Priestess and if a priest or priestess mastered one or more fields of magic they would get the title of High Priest or High Priestess. But beyond what was written above I found very little about how the Order was ran or what kind of chain of command the Order had. Also little is known about what was considered a capable mage was or an expert and master was. _

_The members of the Order had a way of transforming there wands into a powerful magical weapon. The males could turn there wands in to swords which could cut threw most anything. Magic could still be cast in sword form very easily. The females would turn there wands in to a golden whip. Spells could be cast very quickly in the whip form. When the wand was in whip form it was a very powerful instrument of torture._

_When one was hit with the whip it would cut threw the back leaving a magic residue when the whip was drawn back the wound would heal up. The magic residue would generate pain beyond imagination it also made it where one could not pass out or go insane from the pain of being whipped, making the magical whip a very powerful weapon and implement of torture. My research shows that the women in the Viper Order did most of the torturing of prisoners. _

_The first half of this book will go over the different wars the Viper Order has fought. The second half of the book will go over what the Tomb of Knowledge is and where it is located and what I have learned from the Tomb of Knowledge. My views on the Wizarding world have changed since I finished learning about this noble Order._

While Harry was reading the Parseltongue book Hermione was reviewing her notes on the research she had started in blood based wards, magical blocks and mind links. Hermione found the mind arts book had the answer of how to break the mind link between Harry and Voldemort that Professor Snape had spent the last year forming. Hermione found the answer in the mind arts book in the section about magical bonds.

If a soul mate bonding ritual was done all other magical and mind links would be severed. Harry would still have a soul bond with Voldemort but if Harry or Voldemort died the other would not follow. Hopefully this would make Professor Dumbledore rethink his plans. Hermione had to find someone that Harry would be willing to bond with.

Hermione thoughts moved on to what she had found out about blood based wards and magical blocks. She found that there was an entire branch of magic call Blood Alchemy which was any magic that was base mainly on blood or blood ties. She found that wards that where base off of blood where very powerful. Blood Wards are also considered a type of soul magic. When a person's blood is used in any form of magic there very soul and life force is used to help power the magic.

After a lot of researching Hermione thought that she figured out how Professor Dumbledore put up the blood wards on Privet Drive using Harry's mothers sacrifice to power the wards threw Petunia and Dudley. Harry could not have helped powered the wards because the wards have been creating a magical block on Harrys power for the last fifteen years. Half of Lily's life force was used to protect Harry and Privet Drive while the other half suppressed his power. The way Professor Dumbledore had designed the wards and the way they suppressed Harry's power was ingenious.

Hermione so far only found two ways to break the magical block on Harry's power. One was by either Professor Dumbledore willing to dismantle the blood wards or by first killing Harrys Aunt Petunia and his Cousin Dudley then performing a full magical cleansing ritual which would destroy any enchantments placed on him which would include the magical block. The cleansing ritual would not work until Petunia and Dudley where dead because Harry's mothers remaining life force would stop the ritual from working.

Hermione decided to do some more research on the topic to see if she could find another way to break the block. But if there was no other way she was prepared to kill off the Dursley family. The way that family treated Harry was despicable and death would not be too harsh for there crimes they committed against her friend. One thing that struck her hard was the fact that Harry was still a powerful wizard even with his magic having a block on it. She wondered how powerful he really was.

Harry had stopped reading his book and looked up at Hermione and said "Hermione I want to restart the Viper Order. I like the idea of all the magical races working together. The Ministry with its bigotry has been a large part of the reason Lord Voldemort was able to come to power in the first place." Hermione looked up from her notices and blinked a few times and then smiled. Hermione said "Tell me what the Viper Order is about." Harry launched in to a five minute explanation of what the Order was and why he wanted to restart it here in England. After Harry's explanation Hermione said "The first thing you should do is finish reading that book before you start making any plans." Harry nodded his head in agreement and went back to reading the book.

The month of October past quickly there was a Hogsmeade visit on Halloween. Harry and Hermione where being to fall in love with each other. Harry had decided to ask Hermione to be his date for Hogsmeade. Ron ended up going with Lavender Brown and Ginny with Dean. Harry and Hermione had a good time together. That nights feast would have been great but a special edition of the Daily Prophet came out. Harry picked up the newspaper and saw a picture of a town burning with the dark mark high above the small town. Harry read the article

_You Know Who strikes again._

_You Know Who decided to have a Halloween celebration. Around three in the morning You Know Who and his Death Eaters and Dementors attacked and destroyed a small Muggle town. No one survived the massacre. Ministry Aurors found hundreds of people who soul where taken. Many others where raped and tortured and then they where killed. The Muggles are saying it was a terrorist attack from the Middle East. Minister Fudges says he has stepped up Auror recruitment and security. He says the Ministry has the situation under control. _

Harry stopped reading the article and went back to slowly picking at his food. Since the Halloween attack everybody at Hogwarts seemed very subdued. Harry and Hermione had redoubled there efforts. In mid November Harry played and captained the first Quidditch game of the year. Harry and his team had worked very hard. The first game was against Slytherin. Gryffindor won the game ten to one hundred and fifty when Harry caught the snitch in less then a minute.

By the end of November Harry and Hermione could simply look the other in the eye and talk to each other in there mind and share memories with each other. They also started being able to tell how someone was feeling or if they where lying by looking a person in the eye. Harry was becoming very terrifying with how many dark spells he was learning. Harry could break a single bone hundreds of times with one spell. Peel off the skin of a person and was becoming a master of slashing cruses and many other really nasty spells. Harry had read most of the book about the Viper Order.

Harry learned about the Viper Orders many battles and wars. Harry had also read how to enchant Basilisk skin for a full body shield. One night Harry talk to Hermione about trying to enchant some Basilisk skin, Hermione agreed. Harry said "I think we should make Basilisk robes instead of a skirt. I don't fancy wearing a skirt." Hermione responded with "I think we should stick with the original design. Because one day we will have to start recruiting people to join the Order we don't want to run out of Basilisk skin and leave some members unprotected. Plus I think you would look sexy in a short skirt."

The two decided on using the Viper Order original designs and would make the Head Priest and Priestess uniforms for them self. They spent an hour a night working on the Basilisk skin. Harry was the only one that could enchant the skin since he was a Parseltongue. Harry thought by January he would have learned all the enchanting spells needed to complete his and Hermiones uniform.

This Christmas holiday he would be getting some gold Galleons from Gringotts so he could melt it down and make two amulets of a viper eating its own tail. He would have to enchant the amulets. When warn you could tap the amulet with your wand and your head would transform in to a Vipers head until you tapped the amulet with your wand again and your head would return back to normal.

Hermione had learned a lot of dark cruses and hexes. Her dueling skills had gotten better since they started to have nightly duels. Harry was also becoming an excellent dueler. As Hermione had gotten good at healing spells they started to use low level dark arts in there duels. Harry taught Hermione a more advance shield spell he found in the library which was much more powerful then the Protego spell. Hermione continued her research in blood wards.

On December second Hermione and Harry where down in the Chamber of Secrets late at night dueling. Hermione stop there dueling session early and motioned Harry over to the work table that was on the other side of the chamber. Harry and Hermione sat down at the table. Hermione spoke "Harry for the last three months I have been doing a lot of research. One of the things I researched about was how to break the connection you have with Voldemort."

Harry asked "What! You found a way to break the connection so I can live, live free of seeing him in visions." Hermione answered "Yes I found a way to break the magical link and mind link you have with Voldermort. There's nothing you can do about the soul link. You have to perform a soul mating ritual. The soul mate bonding ritual will break any links you have with others except a soul bond."

Harry asked "But I don't want to bond with just any girl, I am falling in love with you Hermione." Hermione suddenly hugged Harry and said "Since we started to learn Legilimency I got to see your life and you got to see mine. I fell we have grown very close. I have fallen in love with you. I want to spend my life with you. I would have normally liked to wait a few years before getting serous. But the link with Voldemort needs to be broken as soon as possible. Would you be willing to perform the soul bonding ritual with me Harry?"

Harry look Hermione in to her eyes and said "Yes Hermione I would love too. I too would have liked to wait like other normal teens but it seems I will never be normal." Harry then entered Hermiones mind and showed her how he felt about her. She gasped and she too sent how she felt about Harry. Harry could not believe that anyone would ever love him as just Harry not Harry Potter the boy who lived.

The next night Hermione and Harry where preparing for the soul mate bounding ritual. They had transfigured up a very nice and large bed. The ritual would make it where Harry and Hermione could communicate mentally with one another on opposites sides of the world. The ritual would also increase there magic power and the most important thing cutting two links he shared with Voldemort.

The two teens started to read over and memories the chant. The following night they would perform the ritual. The ritual was very simple. The two would enter each others mind say the chant out loud together. Then complete the ritual by having intercourse with each other. The next day past very slowly for the two teens, Harry held his Saturday Quidditch practice that day while Hermione spent the day in the Library the two both where thinking about what would happen that night.

That night Harry and Hermione snuck down to the Chamber of Secrets at midnight. Once down in the chamber the two teens slowly got undressed. Harry and Hermione had seen each other naked a few times in Legilimens practice. But this was the first time they actually saw the other naked with there own eyes. The two teens lay down on the bed. Harry got on top of Hermione and then the two teens locked eyes with each other and entered each others mind. Then together they start to slowly chant.

Ego accipio as mel

To nosco parties of mihi

To parties mi magmugen cun an

To parties mi animus cun an

To parties mi animus cun an

Nos parties ascio simper

As Harry and Hermione started to chant they could feel there magic stirring with in then. Then the two start to glow a whitish color. At the end of the chant the two started to glow even brighter yet. Harry then slowly pushed him self inside of Hermione slowly getting deeper and deeper inside of her. Once Harry pushed himself inside of Hermione as far as possible, the white light flashed even brighter yet. Harry and Hermione suddenly screamed they could feel the contention with Voldemort break apart. When the light faded Harry and Hermione fell back on the bed exhausted and fell right to sleep.

A few hours later Harry slowly woke up. Something was different, his scar. That its, he said to himself my scar there was no pain in his scar. His scar had always hurt a little since the rebirth of Voldemort. Harry figured that since there was only a soul connection to Voldemort his scar would only hurt when Voldemort was near by. Then Harry felt something strange he could feel that Hermione was waking up. Harry turned and looked at her and smiled.

Harry moved his thoughts over to Hermione. She smiled and kissed Harry. Hermione then pulled out her wand and cast a time spell and saw it was four in the morning and they needed to get back to Gryffindor tower and take off the sleeping charm of there dorm mates. The two quickly got dressed and headed back to there dorm room.

Over the next few days Harry and Hermione noticed some changes since the soul bonding. They found that they almost always where shearing there thoughts with each other over there link. There magic was now much stronger and they had better control over it. On the first night after the bonding Hermione found out she could understand Parseltongue. She then tried speaking Parseltongue and too her shock she was able to hissed out the word stairs in Parseltongue making the stairs down to the chamber appear.

Hermione then had Harry teach her the Parselmagic that Harry learned for enchanting the Basilisk skin. With there mind link Hermione quickly learned all Harry knew about Parselmagic. Hermione then started to help Harry in learning Parselmagic and would help make there uniform. Harry found that he was slowly absorbing Hermione vast wealth of knowledge.

Harry and Hermione found that there Legilimency skills where much stronger then before. They hoped that there Occlumency was stronger too. Harry had yet to face Professor Dumbledore Legilimens attack. Harry and Hermione kept accidentally reading there class mates thoughts and seeing there memories. One day Hermione was in a prefect meeting with Ron. Hermione look at Ron when Ron caught her eye. She and Harry where seeing a memory at Grimmauld place.

Ron was cleaning the drawing room by himself when Professor Dumbledore came in to the room. Dumbledore asked "Mr. Weasley I was hoping you could do me a favor?" Ron said "Yes Sir what do you need?" Dumbledore smiled and said "Ron I need you to help me keep an eye on Harry. If you see Harry doing anything unusual report it to me. Tell me if his scar hurts or has any vision and anything you think I need to know. If you agree to help me with this I can tell you that you will be surprised at who is chosen as fifth year male prefect for Gryffindor."

Ron quickly agreed and Professor Dumbledore left the room and Rons happily went back to cleaning the room. The memory ended and the prefects meeting came back to view. Hermione asked Harry threw there link if he saw Ron memory. Harry said "Yes I did, I can't believe Ron would be willing to spy on me over a freaking prefect's badge Harry and Hermione decided to distance them self from Ron slowly. They could not confront him because Dumbledore would wonder how Harry learned of Rons spying.

The last two weeks before winter holiday past rather quickly the Hogwarts grounds was covered in snow. Harrys grades had shot up even more since the bonding with Hermione. The two dueling at night became a pointless endeavor because they would was always know what the other was going to do before they did it. So Harry and Hermione started to focus on learning the rest of the spells in the black arts book.

Harry would be spending Christmas with the Weasleys. Hermione would spend the first half of the holidays with her parents and the other half with the Weasleys. Harry and Hermione where trying to figurer out how they would be able to sneak into London to get a few things from Gringotts and Knockturn Alley. Soon it was the day to take the train back to London. Harry thought that he and Hermione had come along way in achieving there goals but they had a long way to go. He wondered what the second term would bring.

* * *

A/N I am still lookinf for beta reader. Please drop me line if you would like th job. 

Damien


	4. Chapter Four: Plans Set in Motion

The Rebirth of the Viper Order  
by  
Damien Tinsley

Chapter Four: Plans Set in Motion

After a long train ride all the teens, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville and Luna gather upped there stuff and there pets and got off the train. Harry followed Ron and Ginny up to Mrs. Weasley. Mrs. Weasley gave the three teens each a huge hug. Harry could tell that Hermione had found her parents and they where in a hurry to pick up Hermiones Grandma from the air port. Harry told Hermione threw there link "I love you Hermione I will talk to you tonight threw the link." Hermione replied "I love you too Harry talk to you later.

Harry, Ron and Ginny followed Mrs. Weasley to a Ministry car. On the way to the Leakey Cauldron Mrs. Weasley told the three teens that they had an hour to do any last minute Christmas shopping that they needed to get done. Harry was happy about this he could get the extra money needed for Harry and Hermiones up coming shopping trip and some gold coins for making the Amulets and finish his Christmas shopping.

While down in the vaults Harry asked are there any laws against melting down Galleons for making jewelry. The Goblin shook his head and said "Gold is gold no matter what form it is in. It is a very common practice." Five minutes later Harry was back on the surface going to a few stores. Harry bought Hermione a very fancy set of blank books for her to write her research down. He had also bought her a very nice silver bracelet. He got Ron some new chess peaces and Ginny new Quidditch gloves. About a half a hour later Harry was back in The Leakey Cauldron and was getting ready to floo back to the Burrow.

A few hours later Harry, Ron, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley where having an excellent dinner. Mr. Weasley still had not come home from work at the Ministry. Mrs. Weasley said "He is terribly busy with You Know Who about and all." At night Harry was reading one of the books that Hermione recommended to him. That night Harry started to read a book about using transfigurations in duels. Harry found the book to be very interesting. He remembered the duel with Dumbledore against Voldemort. Dumbledore was able to animate the statues to do his bidding. At one in the morning Harry wished Hermione a good night threw there link before going to bed.

The days before Christmas Harry mainly hung out with Ginny. The only time Harry hung out with Ron was when he wanted to play a game of chess. Ginny noticed that Harry was no longer very close to Ron and asked why. Harry said "After what happened last year I wanted to learn everything I could about magic from Hogwarts. Hermione has been helping me and working me very hard. Ron does not like school work so we don't hang out as much." Ginny said "I know there's more to it then that. But I will let the subject drop.

The day of Christmas was a lot of fun for everyone. Ron and Ginny loved there Christmas gifts that Harry gave them. The whole Weasley family was together. Bill came with Fleur, Charley and the twins came over for the day. Percy was still not talking to the family. It was the first time Harry really got to see Mr. Weasley that holiday. Mrs. Weasley made a huge Christmas dinner which Harry loved very much. After dinner Harry pulled the twins aside and asked "Would it be possible for the two of you in to talking your mom in to letting me and Hermione help you two out for a day at your shop?"

The Twins looked at each other and Fred said "I think we may be able to do that." George said "We are guessing you two need some supplies that are either against the rules" Fred picked up "or better yet the law." George said "We will see what we can do." Harry thanked the twins for there help. Soon Christmas day had past and it would be the day that Hermione would be coming over to the Burrow.

Hermione arrived at the Burrow two days after Christmas she had taken the Night Bus to get there. Once Hermione put her stuff in Percy's old room, Harry gave Hermione her Christmas gifts. Hermione liked the blank book set and absolutely loved the silver bracelet she put in on and kissed Harry on his lips. Harry was glad he had finally given Hermione her gift because it was hard to hide anything from her because of there link to each other. Hermione handed Harry a small rapped box. Harry opened it to find a very nice magical watch. Harry thanked Hermione with another kiss on the lips.

Hermione had Harry and Ginny finish there holiday homework. Later that night Harry planned to sneak down to Hermiones room to talk about there plan trip to Knockturn alley. At eleven a clock Harry snuck down to Hermiones room. The two kissed each other for over five minutes before they broke apart and got down to business. Hermione pulled out a sheet of parchment and the ritual notebook.

Harry then saw what Hermione was thinking about. Hermione was planning on how to kill the Dursleys so he could break the block on his magic. Harry said "Hermione I don't think this is a good idea. They are the only family I ever had." Hermione quickly turned and look at Harry and yelled in his mind "A family does not lock another member of its family in a cup board or abuse and use another member as slave labor. It is either you or Voldemort and it is going to be you. We have to do what is necessary. Now since we will be killing the Dursleys we might as well make there deaths even more useful."

Hermione took out her quill and started to make a list of things needed for three different rituals. While Hermione was writing out the list she said in Harrys mind "Since we are soul mate bonded a ritual that either of us does will have the same effect on the other. That means we can do three rituals. I have already picked the three we are going to do. We will be doing a strengthening ritual, an improved reflexes ritual and an improved healing ritual. Does Dudley come home for Easter Holiday?" Harry responded "Yes he goes home for every holiday."

Hermione said "Perfect we will start working on a plan on how to make there deaths look like accident while still being able to use them in our rituals. We will also have to find you a new wand. A custom made wand would be preferable." The two stayed up till one in the morning planning then Harry went back to his room after getting a good night kiss and went to sleep.

The following day Fred and George talked Mrs. Weasley in to letting Harry and Hermione help them at there shop. Ron and Ginny wanted to go too. But luckily Mrs. Weasley said no she only wanted two at a time to go. At nine a clock in the morning after Harry and Hermione had breakfast they floo over to the twins shop.

The twins had the two stocking shelf's until they where ready to go get there stuff. At ten Harry and Hermione transfigured there robes to plain black with a hood that would hide there face. The first stop was The Apothecary to get all the ingredients they could for the rituals. The next stop was Knockturn Alley to get the ingredients they could not get in The Apothecary.

Harry and Hermione end up going in to two different shops to get the last of the needed ingredients for the rituals. The next stop was Borgin & Burkes to get a ritual dagger. The two teens walked inside of Borgins shop. Harry walked up to the counter where Mr. Borgin was standing. Hermione went and look threw the books that the shop had.

Harry said "I need a silver ritual dagger. Mr. Borgin tried to look Harry over but with Harrys hood up he could not see much. Borgin showed Harry over to a glass display case and he took out four daggers. Harry looked over the four daggers when he heard Hermione say in his mind "Get the dagger with the snake handle." Harry said "I will take this one." pointing to the snake handle dagger "I was wondering if you know anyone who could quietly make good custom wands."

Mr. Borgin said "Mr. Ollivanders makes good wands." Harry said "I will have to tell my friend Lucius he was wrong about you. He said you could help me find a wand that I could use to serve the cause." Borgin visibly paled and said "Yes I do know someone for ten Galleons I could tell you how to find him."

Harry said "Very well give me the total for this dagger and the information I need." Hermione handed Harry a book. Harry said "oh and this book." Mr. Borgin said "That will be eighty seven Galleons." Harry summoned the amount needed out of his bag and said "The information better be correct or I will be informing my friend that you lied to me."

Mr. Borgin said "Go to the pub that is down the alley a ways that is called The Dirty Hag and tell the barkeeper that you need to see the old man. You will get what you need there. Now then have a good day." Hermione picked up the dagger and her book and placed them in her bag. The two teens left Borgin shop and walked down the dirty alley until they found the pub.

The pub was the dirtiest and smelliest place they had ever seen or been in. Harry and Hermione walked up to the barkeep and said "We need to see the old man." The barkeeper asked "who?" Harry took out four Galleons and said "We need to see the old man." The barkeeper took the coins and led the two teens down to the basement of the pub.

The barkeep tap a dark red brick with his wand and a door way appeared. The barkeep gestured them in. Once the two walk threw the opening the brick wall reappeared. Harry and Hermione quickly took out there wands. A very old man asked "What is it you need from me?" Harry stepped forward and said "We both need new custom made wands and we where told you are the best man for the job."

The old man said "Well it is going to cost you and cost you a lot. Will you two be able to pay?" Hermione stepped forward and said "We will be able to pay. But do you have any high grade Mithreal?" The old man said "I may but you can't afford it." Hermione took out a very small vial and showed it to the old man and asked "Do you know what this is? This is six drops of pure Basilisk venom."

The old man asked to see the vial and cast a few spells on it and said "Very well then, come on let's pick your cores and get a few drops of your blood." As the old man was laying out magical parts of different magical animals, Hermione pulled out two long vials which had a long peace of a Basilisk heart string in both vials.

When the old man turned and saw what Hermione had in her hand. The old mans eyes went wide and ask "Is that what I think it is?" Hermione just nodded and said "this is to be used in our wands and what ever is left you can keep if you give us a wizards oath that you will destroy our blood when you are done using it to make our wands and that you will tell no one that we where ever here and that you will not cheat us in anyway and finally you make our wands as quickly as you can and do your very best."

The old man quickly agreed and took out his wand and said the oath then the old man had Harry and Hermione pick another core. Harry and Hermione picked Phoenix ashes for there second core. Harry and Hermione gave the man seven drops of there blood. The old man said "This will be the two most powerful wands I ever made. I should have them done in let say four days." Hermione said "You will get the Basilisk venom when we come back to get our wands. The old man agreed and told them to leave he had a lot of work to do.

Harry and Hermione quickly made there way back to the twins shop. The two helped the twins for the rest of the day with there shop. The twins agreed to talk there mom in to letting Harry and Hermione come back and help in five days so they could get there mystery pickup as the twins put it.

At five Harry and Hermione flooed back to the Burrow. Hermione went up to her room and lock the bag of supplies in her trunk. Later that night around eleven Harry snuck up to Hermiones room. After a long snog Hermione showed Harry the book she got at Borgins. The book had a simple title "Invisibility" which was about how to turn invisible with out a wand or invisibility cloak.

Hermione said "At night in the chamber we will start learning how to turn our self's invisible. We also need to learn how to change, remove and add memory's with Legilimency. Ron will be our test subject that will be one of the ways he will make up for his spying on you. I am so mad at Ron, you Harry totally deserved to be a prefect over Ron and you might not been a stickler on the rules but would have actually done your job as a prefect unlike Ron.

Harry and Hermione reread the section in the mind arts book about modifying memories and once finished reading the section they discussed how they would practice on Ron, how they would change, add and remove memories. Around one in the morning Harry got a good night kiss from Hermione and headed back to his room and went to sleep.

Starting the next day Harry and Hermione would sneak in to Rons mind and they would try and implant a faults memory. They did not have much luck that day Rons mind kept rejecting the faults memory. The next five days past quickly Ron and Ginny worked at Fred and Georges shop two days after Harry and Hermione. Fred and George talked Mrs. Weasley in to letting Harry and Hermione help them out again.

Harry and Hermione went in at nine a clock and worked for an hour before sneaking off again in transfigured robes. Harry and Hermione quickly made there way to Knockturn Alley and to the Dirty Hags pub. Harry paid the barkeeper five galleons and barkeeper took the two teens down to the old mans shop. The old man smiled when he saw the two cloaked figures. The old man asked do you have the venom?"

Hermione said "Yes I do, do you have our wands made yet?" The old man gave Harry and Hermione a long square box. Hermione handed the old man the vial of Basilisk venom. Harry and Hermione slid open the box to find a beautiful looking wand. The wand was made out of the greenish metal call Mithreal.

Harry grabbed the wand and felt his whole body fill up with energy, golden sparks shot out of the wand and an invisible wind whipped up his robes. Hermione grabbed her wand and silver sparks shot out of her wand. The two teens smiled and Harry said "I will leave forty galleons here. If someone tells you that they are from the viper nest please make them the best wand you can for them. The old man agreed and Harry and Hermione put there new wands back in there box and then put them in to Hermione bag. The two teens walked back out of Knockturn Alley and in to the clean Diagon Alley.

Hermione wanted to make one more stop before heading back to the twins joke shop. Hermione led Harry to the junk shop and walked up to the store keeper and asked "Do you have any practice orbs. The store keeper led Hermione down an aisle and pointed to a wooden box. Hermione opened the box and cast a spell with her old wand on the orbs. Then she said "I will take them." The store keeper said they will cost you a hundred and fifty galleons. Harry took out his wand and summoned the needed galleons. Harry saw he was now down to a few hundred galleons. Hermione shrunk the large box and put it in her bag.

Harry and Hermione walked back to Fred and George's joke shop. The two teens helped them out until two a clock when they flooed back to the Burrow. The last few days of holiday break had past quickly. Harry and Hermione had finally been able to plant a fake memory in Rons mind. Soon Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny where heading back to Hogwarts threw the floo that the Ministry had setup for safety reasons.

That night at around eleven a clock, Harry and Hermione snuck down to Moaning Myrtles bathroom where they got to listen to Myrtle wined about how terrible her Christmas was. After Harry and Hermione listen to Myrtle wine for ten minutes they went down in to the Chamber of Secrets. The two spent twenty minutes trying out there new wands. Then Hermione got her bag and brought out the wooden chest of practice orbs.

Hermione said "These orbs are used by Aurors for dueling practice against multiple opponents. Hermione took out two orbs and said "activate" the orbs rose up in the air and then turned into a holographic of a man wearing black robes. The two men shot spells at Hermione who would either dodge or put a shield to block the on coming spell until a minute later Hermione said "Stop" and the men turned back in to small balls that slowly fell back on to the floor.

Harry and Hermione spent a half hour dueling the two small orbs. Harry loved the orbs Hermione picked up. Harry wanted to fight the orbs daily. Harry and Hermione moved on to learning to turn them self's invisible. For such a long book all you had to do was focus on was being completely see threw. This was easier said then done. Harry and Hermione would go in to a meditate state and then try and focus on making there magic turn them see threw.

The two spent a half hour on invisibility practice. Harry and Hermione then started to work on there Viper uniform. Harry and Hermione had mastered the enchantments needed to make there uniform. Hermione used her Arithmancy knowledge and over Christmas break made a modification to the enchantments used on the uniforms. The modification made it where no matter what the temperature was. The person wearing the uniform would feel the temperature at seventy degrees. There could be snow on the ground and if you where wearing the very revealing Viper uniform you would feel warm.

That night the two teens carefully laid out and cut the Basilisk skin to size and proper shape. They then used a binding charm to sew there uniform together. Then they had to carefully cut the backless part out. There was to be a snake design in the back. The snake started at the bottom of the back and the head was connected to the strap that would go behind the neck. The pattern was very difficult because they had to also cut out hundreds of little squares that would represent the snake scales.

By one in the morning they finished the snake patter of the back of the uniform. The next few nights would be spent enchanting the uniform. The two teens went back to there dorm room around one in the morning. On the first morning back there was a notice for Apparition lesson that where given by the Ministry for twelve galleons. Harry and Hermione signed up for them. The lesson would start at the end of the week.

Harry and Hermione quickly got back to the flow of school and classes. Harry and Hermione where working on modifying one of Rons memories when ever they got a chance to try. By Friday Harry and Hermione finished enchanting there Viper uniform. That Saturday night they would be trying them on. At one in the afternoon on Saturday they had there first apparition lesson from the Ministry.

The only exciting thing that happened in the apparition lesson was Susan Bones Splinching her self nothing else exciting happened in class. The rest of the day past quickly and soon it was time to go down to the chamber. Once Harry and Hermione where in the chamber they started to duel with the practice orbs for a half hour, and then they worked on invisibility for another half hour. Harry was able to turn him self invisible for about a minute until he lost focus. Hermione was able to do it for about thirty seconds.

Finally it was time to try on there new uniform. Harry complained "Hermione this look like a girls dress. Men don't wear things like this." Hermione said "Oh hush up Harry and get changed." Harry and Hermione got undressed and they slip the uniform over there head and put it on.

Harry found the uniform to be very comfortable and was able to move very easily in the uniform. Then Harry felt the snake moving on his back. Harry looked at Hermione to see what she look like in the uniform. The straps in the front went from being four inch wide to a half a inch around the shoulders. The straps scarcely covered her chest and breast. The straps went over her shoulders and around her neck. The skirt part of the uniform was about five inches above the knee. Hermione turned around where he could see her smooth tan back. Her back was completely bare apart from for the snake design which was moving around on her bare back.

Harry said "Hermione you look very sexy in that." Hermione said "Why thank you Harry you look sexy too." Harrys uniform was the same as Hermione. Harry was glad that there was the amulet which would change there head into a vipers head. No one would know he wore a dress of all things. Hermione said "Stop it Harry you look fine. Males in ancient Egypt whore things like that all the time now get over it. Let's test out the body shield."

Hermione walked over to Harry and slugged him in the stomach as hard as she could. Hermione hand was stopped less then a half of inch by an invisible shield. Hermione then pulled out her wand and cast a stunning spell at Harry. Harry felt something but he was awake and was still standing. These uniforms would do a lot of good in battle.

The two teens did a few more tests and then took them off and put there robes back on which got side track by a long snog and a trip on to the bed that was still there since the bonding ritual where they gave each other pleasure. When they had finally got dressed they decided to start make the amulets the next night. The two made there way back to the Gryffindor tower and went to sleep.

Over the next two months Harry and Hermione had gotten good at modifying Ron's memory and were now working on removing different memories. Harry and Hermione where now able to, turn them self's invisible. Now they where working on staying invisible will dueling the practice orbs which was is very difficult. Some times when they dueled with the practice orbs Harry and Hermione would wear the Viper uniform to get used to wearing it and to see how effect its shield works against different spells.

In the second week of January Harry and Hermione had started to melt down and shape two snake amulets. By the end of the month the amulets where finished. They had been enchanted and worked very well. The Amulet would change there head into a Vipers head. While wearing the viper uniform and having you head turn in to a vipers head was a very intimidating sight. Harry decided to start learning how to engraving there second wands with Parselrunes needed to transform there wand into a sword for Harry and a whip for Hermione.

Harry and Hermione where the first to learn how to Apparate in the Ministry taught class, in only two months time. Hermione thought the reason they learned how to Apparate so fast was because of all the meditation and Occlumency and Legilimency practice they did. Harry had restarted Gryffindor team practice again in early January. Harry hoped his team would win the cup at the end of the year. At the end of February was there second match which was against Ravenclaw. The Gryffindor beat Ravenclaw by two hundred and forty to sixty. The Gryffindor team had a good chance at winning the Quidditch cup.

Hermione had read the Book of all Magical Travel and found a way to hide an Apparition signature. Hermione was now searching for a way to hide magic usage from the Ministry of Magic. She had a very good lead and hoped in about two weeks she could start to implement it.

February third was a very sad day. Like ever morning The Daily Prophet was delivered to those who subscribes to it. On the front page there was one article only and it was about Voldermort second big attack. Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters had attacked a bunch of different families all in one night. A few Families Harry knew that where attack where the Lovegoods, Patils, MacMillans and the Bells. A lot of good people where killed that night. This attack was another reminder to Harry and Hermione of what they had to do. Those who had lost family that where at Hogwarts left for a week.

In the month of February Harry had started to learn Parcelrunes and rune enchanting. By the end of the month Harry was ready to engrave the needed runes into his and Hermiones second wand. Harry was also getting good at staying invisible will in a long duel. Hermione research in hiding magic use from the Ministry of Magic was coming along. She had made two rings one for her and Harry. Once she had finished enchanting the rings no one should be able to detect there magic when the rings where worn.

Hermione had also gotten good at remaining invisible while in a duel. Harry and Hermione had learned how to remove memory's from Ron. Now Harry and Hermione where making Ron appear to be crazy by modifying his memories. They would make him think that Ginny turned his robes pink the day before when they where not. Harry made Ron forget that he ever had an assigned text book in transfigurations, so in Transfiguration class when Professor McGonagall asked Ron where his text book was at.

Ron said "What book are you talking about Professor?" McGonagall said "Don't play dumb with be Mr. Weasley. Bring it to class next time or it will be five points from Gryffindor." Ron asked "But Professor what book are you talking about." McGonagall said "That will be detention Mr. Weasley tonight at seven. Now please remain quiet." Ron had a very confused look on his face. Half way threw class Harry looked Ron in the eye and let him remember the Transfiguration book. Ron went red in embarrassment when he remembered that there was a text book.

A few days later Harry made Ron believe that his bed was Deans bed. Which started a funny commotion that night when Dean found Ron in his bed he start to yell at Ron to get out of his bed, Ron tried to claim that is was his bed. When Dean pointed to Ron's bed with his things Ron turned red and yelled what are my things doing by Dean's bed. Then Harry returned Ron thoughts back to normal. When Ron realized he was in the wrong bed he said sorry to Dean and ran out of the room. Ron had never been so embarrassed in his life.

Harry and Hermione morning meditation exercise was going great. Because of the exercise they did. Hermione now was one of the sexiest witches at Hogwarts. She now had curves in all the right places. Harry was not looking to bad either. It was getting to the point where ever time Harry and Hermione looked at each other in either there exercise outfit or there viper uniform they would get sexually aroused. Making there meditation more difficult to do. They could now run two miles in fourteen minutes flat. Harry could do close to two hundred sit ups, one hundred push ups and thirty five pull ups. Hermione could do close to one hundred and fifty sit ups, fifty push ups and twelve pull ups.

By the middle of March Harry had started to engrave his new wand with Parcelrunes which was a very slow and pain staking process if he messed up he would have to start all over, which he had to do twice already. Harry hoped to have his wand completed in a about a week then he would start working on Hermiones new wand. Hermione had completed enchanting one of the rings she made. She was now running test to see if the ring was doing its job. If the test proved successful she would enchant a second ring for Harry.

It was now the last day of March Harry had completed engraving his and Hermione new wands that very night. Harry was going to start learning how to use his wand in sword form and Hermione learn to use her wand in whip form. She wanted to try it out on the Dursleys. Hermione found that her invention seem to be working. She had already made Harrys ring. Harry and Hermione had begun hashing out the final details for the disposal of the Dursleys family. The next month would begin a major turning point in Harry and Hermione lives.

* * *

A/N:

I like thank all the people who have reviewed my story so far. I love to read them.I will be picking a beta reader in a few days. If you want the job you can still get it by sending mechapter one and twocorrect I will read it and pick a person to be my beta.

Damien


	5. Chapter Five: The First Large Step

The Rebirth of the Viper Order  
by  
Damien Tinsley

Chapter Five: The First Large Step

On the third of April around four a clock Harry was checking out a book about sword fighting to read later. That night Harry and Hermione would be trying there second wands in weapon mode. He had just finished the carving Parselrunes on to his and Hermione second wand. Classes where going well for the two teens and Harry's team was playing well. That night around eleven a clock the two teens took there nightly trip down to The Chamber of Secrets. They had to talk to Myrtle for ten minutes about how bad her life was.

Once the two teens finally made it down to the chamber they did there normal routine of dueling the practice orbs for a half hour. Harry was up to dueling eight orbs while Hermione could duel five they did this while remaining invisible. Then they would learn and practice cruses from the book of "The Pure Black Arts of Magical Warfare" on the manikin. He and Hermione had learned a lot of cruses from the dark arts book. For the rest of the night Harry and Hermione where going to experiment and learn how to use there weapon and how to cast spells with there wands in weapon form.

The first thing they practiced was turning there second wands to a sword or whip. They spent a few minutes going back and forth. All you had to do was think about the wand turning in to a sword for Harry and a whip for Hermione. To turn the weapon back in to a wand you just thought about your weapon returning back in to a wand.

Harry's sword was four feet tall and looked to be made of gold. But it was as hard as steal. The handle of the sword was a vipers head. Hermiones whip was thirteen feet long and looked to be made of gold. If you looked very closely at the whip the whip looked like a real long snake. The handle looked like a vipers head. The rest of whip had a snake scales along the entire whip. The tail was the part that would strike. Harry and Hermione weapon where very impressive.

Harry thought the whip was a lot more intimidating then his sword. The next thing the two teens tried to do was cast magic while there second wands where in weapon form. Harry found that when he cast spells threw his sword the magic came out very focused and very powerful. Hermione would need a lot of practice to learn how to use the whip in a duel. But when she crack the whip while casting a spell a very large beam of energy would come out of her whip which could affect multiple opponents but at a cost of the spells being weaker.

Later in the night Hermione practice how to simply hit something with the whip. She practiced whipping the manikins back trying to improve her aim. She was beginning to slowly get the hang of using the whip. But she would need a lot of practice. Harry started to try to learn basic sword movement. And he too would need a lot of practice. For the last part of the night Hermione went threw Harry memories of Little Whinging. Looking for the prefect spot to make it look like the Dursleys died in a car accident. By the end of the night they had it narrowed down to two spots.

Over the next two weeks Harry and Hermione had practice using there second wand in weapon form. Hermione had gotten good enough control over the whip where she was ready to use it on the Dursleys. But she was not ready to use it in a duel. The level of control needed to use the whip in a duel was very high. They had finalized there plans for eliminating the Dursleys. Harry and Hermione had made the potions needed.

On the night before Harry and Hermione where to visit the Dursleys family. They snuck down to the statue of the one eyed witch and check for and disable any wards placed on the statue. They then snuck down into the Honeydukes tunnel and looked for where Hogwarts anti Apparition wards ended and mark it. Then they hid there viper uniforms and amulets, second wands, anti detection rings and the bag of supplies needed for the rituals in the tunnel and left to the chamber to have some time alone and give each other pleasure as a reward to them self's.

The following day was the Monday after Easter Sunday. Harry and Hermione felt nerves but where able to hind it very well from everybody. That day classes past very slowly for the two teens. Once classes where over for the day, Harry and Hermione did there homework and worked on there potions reference book which was coming along very well.

Harry was lying in his four poster bed and he pulled out his wand and cast the time charm it was five minutes before ten. Harry cast the sleeping charm on his dorm mates and grabbed the Marauder's map and made his way down to the common room silently. A minute later Hermione came down the girl's stairs. The two teens held each others hand and turned invisible then they made there way to the third floor.

About ten minutes later Harry and Hermione where in the tunnel changing in to there Viper uniform and putting on there amulet and ring. The two teens picked up there second wand and they tap there amulet with there wand turning there head in to a vipers head. Hermione picked up the bag of supplies. Harry sent Hermione a clear picture of the alley way they would Apparate to. With a pop the two teens vanished from the small tunnel.

Harry and Hermione appeared in a small alley way that was behind Private drive they then grabbed each other hands and turned them selves invisible and cast a silencing charm on them selves. Harry led Hermione to the Dursleys home. A minute later Harry quietly opened the back door of the house. The two made there way threw the kitchen. Vernon and Petunia where shutting off the TV and was getting off of the couch and was heading off to bed.

Harry and Hermione quickly walked in front of Vernon. Harry made eye contact. Harry entered his mind placing thoughts in to his mind. Harry left his Uncles mind; Vernon turned to Petunia and said "I like to go for a late night drive go get Dudley. A few minutes later the Dursleys where walking out the front door, Harry and Hermione quickly followed them.

Vernon walked up to the back of his large sports utility vehicle and opened the back up. Harry and Hermione quickly got in. Vernon a few seconds later closed the back of the SUV and got in on the drivers side. After a ten minute ride Vernon pulled the vehicle over on the side of the road which was on a high ridge over looking the town of Surrey. Harry and Hermione quickly stunned the three Dursleys.

Harry and Hermione got out of the SUV and cast a notice me not ward, a silencing ward and a magic filtering ward. Once the three wards where up and no passing cars would see anything. The two teen turned them self's visible again. A few silent spells later and the Dursley family was line up in a row. Harry flicked his wand and the three Dursley's woke up. Petunia and Dudley screamed when they saw two people in front of them with a snake heads in place of a humans head.

Vernon asked "What in bloody hell are you?" Harry turned to Hermione and she nodded her head. The two teens tapped there amulets and there head return back to normal. Petunia gasped when she recognized Harry. Vernon started to go red with rage. Hermione was walking behind the Dursleys. Vernon yelled "Boy I am going to beat you to death you hear me!" Vernon tried to leap at Harry but he found his body was totally limp.

Hermione flicked her wand and Vernon shirt was on the ground in front of him. Hermione then made the wand turn in to a whip. She pulled her arm back and then brought the whip on to Vernon's bareback. When the whip hit his back he let out an ear shattering scream. Hermione whipped him twenty times before she walked in front of Vernon and said in a cold voice "You will never harm my Harry again."

Vernon at this point was sobbing he had never felt so much pain before. Dudley and Petunia where white as ghost and where clearly frighten. Hermione grabbed Vernons face roughly and looked in to his eye and searched his mind. A few second later Hermione let go in disgust and said "You are a petty and bigoted man who thinks all things magical should be wiped of the face off of the planet be cause of fear. In some ways you're just as bad as Voldemort. Did you feel like a big man when you abused my Harry?" Vernon said nothing he just kept sobbing like a little boy.

Hermione said "You are disgusting Dursley it seems you can not even treat your own wife with respect. You pay prostitutes to service you at least once a month. You are such a pig I see no problem in killing you. As High Priestess of the newly restarted Viper Order I condemn you to death. Your death shallow aid the Viper Orders fight against Voldemort." Hermione walked over to Dudley and roughly grabbed his face. After about a minute Hermione led go.

Hermione said "You Dudley where poorly raised as a child but that has little bearing here. You are over sixteen and can be judge. You Dudley are a disgusting pig who takes pleasure in others suffering. Do you feel like a man when you pick on kids seven years younger then you?" Dudley shook his head no. Hermione smacked Dudley across his face and said "Liar, You also raped a fifteen year old girl. She is too scared and ashamed to tell any one or ask for help. You ruined a good part of her life she will always remember what you did to her for the rest of her life. No girl wants to have anything to do with a dumb mean and fat pig like you so you decided to force one. Hermione walked behind Dudley and vanished his shirt and whipped him twenty times.

By the time Hermione was done Dudley was a sobbing mess. Hermione walked in front of Dudley and said "As High Priestess of the newly restarted Viper Order I condemn you to death. Your death shallow aid the Viper Orders fight against Voldemort and help High Priest Harry Potter break the block on his power." Petunia started to cry at hearing her son being condemned to death.

Hermione them moved over to Petunia and grabbed her face and looked her in the eye. After a minute Hermione let her go and said "You are the shallowest woman I ever meet. You hated your sister because she had something you did not. When your sister died you where angry that she did not suffer enough for your liking so when you found baby Harry you decided to take it out on him a child. Do you know what really sickens me?"

Petunia shook her head no. Hermione answered "Is that you know for a fact that if the roles where reversed and you and Vernon died that Lily would had treated Dudley like her own son and would have given him a loving home. But you could not do the same for her son. You are a total bitch!" Hermione quickly walked behind Petunia and vanished her shirt and bra. Hermione gave Petunia twenty slashes of the whip.

After Hermione was done whipping Petunia, Petunia was a sobbing mess just like her Husband and Son. Hermione walked in front of Petunia and said "As High Priestess of the newly restarted Viper Order I condemn you to death. Your death shallow aid the Viper Orders fight against Voldemort and help High Priest Harry Potter break the block on his power."

Hermione turned to Harry who had been watching her the whole time. Harry was standing behind the Dursleys. Harry had watched as Hermione examine the minds of the Dursleys and then whipped each of the Dursleys in turn. Harry loved to watch Hermione use the whip. He would watch Hermione get in to imposition and then she moved her long perfectly shaped right leg a step back. He could see the muscle in her caves go taut. Hermione then swung her strong right arm forward while taking a step forward with her right foot. The lash would hit and he looked at her perfectly smooth and sweaty back. Harry thought that Hermione was dead sexy when she used the whip.

When Hermione spoke to Harry he was snapped out of his reverie. Hermione said "Why don't you setup the ritual circle and get the blood needed from each of the Dursleys, while I start to punish them again." Harry took the bag from Hermione and started to get the needed items out. Hermione walked behind the Dursleys and started to take turns whipping each of the Dursleys.

As Harry was setting up the circle he could hear his Aunt, Uncle and Cousin scream in anguish as the magical whip delivered unimaginable pain. After ten minutes he had the circle set up and went to get three drops of Uncle Vernon and Dudley's blood. Hermione had stop whipping the Dursleys. Harry saw that Hermione was covered in sweat and was looking very sexy in the backless Order uniform. Once Harry had the needed blood for the potions. Hermione helped move Dudley inside of the ritual circle. Harry then drank a potion that had three drops of Dudley's blood. Harry then sat cross legged and started to chant.

As Harry finished chanting a green beam hit Dudley and returned to Harry. Harry and Hermione where beginning to feel tired. Harry drank the next potion as Hermione cast a magical wiping charm on Dudley's body and with a flick of her wand his shirt appeared then she moved his dead body in to the back seat of the SUV. Petunia was weeping and Vernon was yelling and was turning red. Hermione put Dudley's dead body in the back seat. Harry gave his wand a flick which would make Vernon very drunk.

Harry put Vernon in the middle of the circle and started to say another chant and a minute later he fell dead. Hermione clean Vernon up and put him in the driver seat. Harry had moved his aunt into the middle of the circle. Harry took the ritual dagger and slashed her palm and then he started to chant. This chant was super long. As Harry finished the chant a blue light left Petunia and entered Harry. Harry also felt a flash of energy leave him. He knew the blood wards where down.

Harry and Hermione where feeling very tired now and they both took a vial of Pepper up potion they still felt tired but could finish what they came to do. Hermione cleaned up Petunia and put her on the passenger side of the SUV, while Harry was cleaning the ground up of all traces of the rituals and casting a few magic wiping charms and pick up Hermiones leather bag. No one would be able to tell that magic was done there. Hermione close the SUV door and gave her wand a flick. The SUV went over the cliff and fell over a hundred feet. The car landed on the roof crushing the SUV. Hermione cast a final magic wiping charm down at the SUV.

Hermione then ran up to Harry on to the paved road and they wiped all traces of there foot prints up with a few charms. Hermione then cast a charm to change the tire markings to show that the SUV drove right over the cliff. The two teens then turned them self invisible. Harry took down the three wards. Hermione cast a final area effect whipping charm and the two teens left with a pop.

Harry and Hermione appeared in the Honeydukes tunnel. They quickly got out of the order uniform and put on there night robe. Harry and Hermione put there second wands, amulets and rings in to Hermiones bag along with the viper uniform. Hermione cast a cleansing charm on her self and Harry. Hermione then pick up the bag and Harry checked the map to see that Professor Dumbledore was up in his office. Professor Snape was heading to Dumbledores office. The two teens went invisible and quickly made there way back to the Gryffindor common room and up to there dorm rooms. Once Harry was in his dorm he got in bed and canceled the sleeping charm. Harry fell right to sleep because of how tired he was.

---Dumbledores POV---

Dumbledore was in his office finishing up some paper work. He was getting ready to go to bed when he heard a loud whistling sound. He paled when he realized that the sound meant the blood wards on Harrys home fell. He got up and flooed Mrs. Figg. It took him a minute to wake her up. He had Mrs. Figg check on the Dursleys home while he called Alastor Moody to go scan Number four for any foul play. Then he called Severus and told him to come up to his office.

A few minutes later Severus walked in to the office and took a seat in front of Dumbledores desk. Dumbledores fire place lit up and Mrs. Figg reported that the Dursleys home looked fine but she noticed that there vehicle was gone. Dumbledore bid Mrs. Figg a good night. Dumbledore turned to Severus and said "The blood wards around Harrys home has fallen. I know for a fact that Petunia and Dudley are dead. We now need to figurer out how to make sure Harry's magic stays suppressed."

Snape asked "Is the magic that is suppressing Potters power considered to be an enchantment?" Dumbledore looked thoughtful for a minute and then answered "Yes I would say it is. What is your plan Severus?" Snape said "I know a simple potion that teens use to make minor charms and enchantment semi permanent. The potion uses the users own magic to power any enchantment that is active at the time making the enchantment semi permanent. I can make a stronger version of that potion that uses more of the person's in this case potters magic to power to a make an enchantment permanent."

Dumbledore asked can you have it ready by breakfast tomorrow morning?" Snape said "Yes but I should get started now." Dumbledore dismissed Severus and was glad that one of his problems was taken care of. By the end of summer he could have Harry killed and the war would be over. It was all for the greater good.

Dumbledore was snapped out of his thought by Alastor Moody in the floo. He said "Albus I did fine some trace of magic in the Dursleys home but could not tell if it was from a wizard or witch. I can tell you no spells where cast in the house for over two weeks. The likely hood of a Death Eaters attack is very low." Dumbledore thanked Alastor and bid him a good night. He was glad that the Dursleys where not killed by Death Eaters. Now he would have to decide where Harry would spend his last summer alive. Maybe the Weasleys that would probably be Harrys last request.

---Harry's POV---

The next morning Harry felt refreshed and he got up at his usual time of five in the morning. Twenty minutes later Harry and Hermione where in the room of requirements doing there morning active meditation. When Harry and Hermione started to run they where surprised at how fast they where able to run. After running Hermione had the room provided some weights to see what kind of weight they could pick up? Harry and Hermione could lift over two hundred pounds. Harry then had the room give them a knife where they cut the palm of there hands. The cut healed with in ten minutes. They declared the night before rituals a success.

At six a clock the two teens went to Gryffindor tower to take a shower and to get dressed then they went to have breakfast. The day past slowly for Harry and Hermione, they could not wait until that night when they could do a full cleansing ritual to unlock Harrys power. At ten a clock Harry and Hermione snuck down to the Chamber of Secrets.

Once down in the chamber Hermione gave Harry a potion that tasted like salt water. Harry then sat on the floor and went in to a deep meditative state and let the potion worked its way threw his body. Five minutes later Harry opened his eye and started to read the chant written down for him. When he finished the chant Harry felt very good but nothing else happen. Hermione took out her wand and started to flick it a few times at Harry.

Hermione said in an angry voice "Harry the ritual did not work. Half of your unblocked magic is powering the old block on the rest of your magic. I don't know how Dumbledore did this. But he must have done it some time today. I guessing some sort of potion did it." Harry felt rage over take him. He and Hermione worked so hard and now Dumbledore goes and pulls this stunt it was unforgivable. Not only failing to break the block but he was now even magically weaker then before.

Hermione hugged Harry and said "We will figure out how to break this block Harry trust me we will." Harry decided to duel the practice orbs. While dueling the orbs he could tell his magic was much weaker then before. The good news was after the rituals of the night before he could easily dodge the orbs attacks.

Two days later Professor Dumbledore told Harry that the Dursleys died in a car crash because Vernon was very drunk that night and lost control of the vehicle and drove it over a cliff. Dumbledore also told Harry that he could not go to the Dursleys funeral because of safety reasons which Harry was glad about this. He would not feel right about going as he was the one to kill them. That night Hermione decided that they should learn how to make untraceable portkeys. Harry and Hermione read the section about portkeys in "Book of all Magical Travel"

The following week instead of going to the Chamber of Secrets they would sneak down to the Honeydukes passage and apparate to a clearing in a forest that was near Hermiones house. On the first night Harry and Hermione put up a magic dampening ward up. The Ministry would not be able to detect the use of portkeys or magic. After a week of learning and creating Portkeys they had finally mastered Portkey creation.

Over the next three weeks the two teens had also been searching the Hogwarts library for a way to break Harrys block. A week before Professor Flitwick had given Harry and Hermione a pass to the restricted section. Hermione had found a way to remove the block in a very obscure book that she found in the restricted section of the library.

Hermione hated the solution, in order to break the block on Harry's magic. Harry's magic would have to be drained to almost nothing and his heart and lungs would have to be stopped for over thirty seconds. At this point Harry would be considered dead and Harry's mind and soul would no longer be connected to his magic. If Hermione was able to revive him, his magic core would be reconnected to his mind and soul and slowly his magical core would build back up to full straight with no blocks. Harry then should be able to access all of his magic.

Harry and Hermione knew that they could not do this in the Chamber of Secrets. If Harry survived the procedure it would take about a week to recover. So they have to do the procedure away from Hogwarts and Professor Dumbledore. Harry and Hermione decided to have Hogwarts junior Death Eater Draco Malfoy stage a kidnapping with a Portkey in a week's time. Harry and Hermione had also started to brew the potions that they would need at night in the Chamber of Secrets.

On Saturday Hermione would sneak out of Hogwarts and apparate to Diagon Alley to buy a magical tent, a new enchanted trunk and other supplies they needed with the money Harry had left over from Christmas. The sixteenth was the day Harry and Hermione would be kidnapped by Draco Malfoy. The day before Harry and Hermione tracked down Draco Malfoy and did some modifications to his mind.

Harry and Hermione also searched threw Malfoys mind for a good place to make Portkey that was near Malfoy manor. Once they found the perfect spot took a peace of parchment and made it into a Portkey and gave it to Draco Malfoy. That night in the Chamber of Secrets Harry and Hermione started to pack there things in the new trunk Hermione bought with all the Basilisk parts and there books, the box of practice orbs and the training manikin and the viper uniforms and gear and on the very top was a magical tent . Once they had everything in the chamber packed up Hermione closed and shrunk the new trunk and put it in her pocket.

The next morning Harry and Hermione made sure that they where caring everything they need. They had both there old and new wands on them and the new trunk was in Hermiones robe pocket. Hermione had the two untraceable Portkeys that they would need later that day. At three a clock after double potion class Draco walked up to Harry and Hermione and grabbed there arms them he counted down to three and when Draco Malfoy said "Three" the three teens disappeared from Hogwarts.

The three teens appeared in a forest out side Malfoy grounds. Harry and Hermione took out there old wands and snapped them in half. When the wand snapped in half they could feel a sharp pain like something was broken off of them. Harry and Hermione dropped the peaces of there wand on the ground. Hermione then took out another Portkey. This Portkey was untraceable. The three teens grabbed on and after a count of three they disappeared again and appeared in a forest clearing that was near Hermiones house.

Hermione gave Draco Malfoy another Portkey and he took it and disappeared to drain what he could out of his trust account at Gringotts. Hermione started to put up the tent while Harry cast some wards around the area. Fifteen minutes later Draco appeared and handed Harry a magical sack full coins. Hermione gave Draco a vial of potion which was the draught of the living dead. Draco drank it and fell to the ground. He appeared to be dead but after Hermione did some checking she found he was still alive just in a deep coma.

Once the tent was setup Harry and Hermione dragged Draco in to a cupboard. Harry then turned to Hermione and said "I want to get it over with Hermione. I want to start right now." Hermione started to cry and say "Harry we can wait a few da—" Harry said in a firm voice "Let just get it over with."

---Hermiones POV--

Hermione tearfully nodded and led Harry to the queen size bed. Harry got undressed and laid down on the bed. Hermione took out the shrunken trunk and dug threw it until she found the potions bag. Hermione handed Harry a vial of sleeping potion and gave it to Harry. Harry opened the vial and drank it down. He then lay all the way down. He said in a quite voice "Hermione remember I will always love you." Harry then closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

Hermione let a few tears fall down her face and said "And I will always love you Harry." Hermione bent over and gave him a kiss on his lips. Hermione then stood up and steeled her self. She could not be emotional right now. It could cost her Harrys life. Hermione took out her wand and chanted a long incantation. Hermione started to pull Harrys magic out of his body and to the tip of her wand. It took fifteens minutes before she had mostly drained Harry of his magic.

Hermione then focused the energy at the tip of her wand to make a very powerful unplotable ward around the clearing. A few minutes later all the energy left her wand the unplotable ward was now up. Hermione then took a deep breath and said another long incantation she then flicked her wand once stopping Harrys breathing. She flicked her wand again and his heart stopped and she noted the time. Harry was now dead and she was beginning to feel very weak.

A bright light shot out of Harry and hit Hermione in her head. Hermione then saw a woman with red hair and bright green eyes. She spoke "You are the one that my son has given his heart too. He has chosen well my dear. Dumbledore has taken something that I gave my son my love and protection so he could live and grow up to be a man one day. That love was twisted in to taking most of my sons magic which forced you and my son to travel a very dark path. Dumbledore had also plan on stealing my sons life to cheat in a war that is no longer his. My soul has been in anguish because of Dumbledore as my very love was used to hurt my son. You Hermione Granger Potter must make sure my son lives. Because of your link with Harry your energy is going to Harry trying to keep him from passing on. I will give you some of my energy so you can save my son."

Lily started to fade and said "Take care of him, love my son and live. Live a life of happiness and I will be eternally grateful." Hermione opened her eyes to find she had been crying. She no longer felt weak. Hermione saw that thirty seconds had past. She gave her wand a few flicks and Harrys heart started to beat again. Hermione flicked her wand again but Harry lungs did not start. She yelled the incantation with pure emotion. Harry gasped for air and he started to breathe again.

* * *

A/N: I hope youall of you are enjoying the fic. If you have a question or comments just leave me a review. I still work on getting a beta reader.

Damien


	6. Chapter Six: The Tomb of Knowledge

The Rebirth of the Viper Order  
by  
Damien Tinsley

Chapter Six: The Tomb of Knowledge

In had been twenty hours since Harry had died and been revived back to life by Hermione. Hermione had not slept yet she had been waiting for Harry to wake up to see if he was ok. While waiting she thought about different ways she could get revenge on Professor Dumbledore and Snape they needed to pay. Then suddenly after a terribly long wait Harry's eyes opened and he slowly looked up at Hermione and said in a whisper "It worked Hermione but I feel so tired." and he fell back a sleep. Hermione was thankful that he woke up and seemed to be perfectly fine. Hermione got in bed and laid down next to Harry and fell a sleep with a smile on her face.

It had taken Harry three days to get enough strength to get out of bed. His magic was still very low. Hermione fussed about trying to make sure that he got lots of water and food to eat. Over the next six days Harry and Hermione did very little. They would sit out side of the tent and talk to each other about nothing really important and just wanted to be with each other. By this time Harry's magic had replenished to normal and was now slowly growing to its full potential. In about a month's time Harry's magic would be at full strength. Harrys block was now finally gone.

It had been nine days since Harry underwent the procedure and Harry was now fully healed. Hogwarts was now out for the summer. Harry and Hermione where planning on how they would be getting to Egypt. They did not want to go back under Professor Dumbledore control so they decided to find the Vipers Lair which was also called the Tomb of Knowledge where the memory's of all the former Head Priest's and Priestess's where stored. After a lot of debating the two teens decided to travel to Egypt via Muggle methods.

Harry and Hermione got up early the next morning and did there active meditation. Harry had not done any active meditation for over nine days now. Hermione made Harry go easy that morning saying that he should not over exert him self too much because they where going to have a long day.

Once Harry and Hermione where done with there active meditation they went back inside of the tent to take a shower and get dressed in Muggle clothes. Once dressed Harry made breakfast, the tent had magical cooler that supplied food. Once the two teens finished breakfast they grabbed the new trunk and the sack of money that Draco Malfoy gave them. They then started to take the tent down. Harry asked Hermione "What about Draco Malfoy he is still inside the tent." Hermione said "He will be fine he won't be waking up for some time now."

Once the tent was taken down they put it in the trunk. Harry shrunk and pocked the trunk then Harry looked in to Hermiones mind to get a picture of where they would be apparating to. Once he got the picture in his mind. He checked that he and Hermione where wearing there rings so the ministry would not detect there magic use. Then the two teens left the clearing with a pop.

The two teens appeared in a corner of a parking garage. Hermione had picked a good spot as no Muggles saw them appear out of thin air. Harry and Hermione walked from the parking garage and into the airport terminal. The two teens check the list of out going flights and found a flight to Cairo Egypt in forty minutes. Harry and Hermione went and found an area where no one could see them and they turned invisible.

Harry and Hermione snuck threw security and went to search for there gate. About five minutes before the plane was to leave they snuck on to the plane and went to the very back. Hermione cast a notice me not charm so they could be come visible again. Soon the plane took off and was heading to Egypt.

The flight lasted over six hours. During the flight Harry and Hermione talked about where they would be staying. In the end they decided to stay in the Wizarding section of Cairo but under disguising charms. Once the plane landed Harry and Hermione turned invisible again and took down the notice me not charm. They carefully got off the plane and it took Harry and Hermione over ten minutes to sneak past the security check point and out of the air port.

Once the two teens where out of the airport Hermione said "When Ginny told me about her trip here she said the Wizarding section is at the southern part of the city." So the two teens found a secluded spot and turned them self visible Then they change there looks with a few charms. Then Harry and Hermione started to walk south. After three hours of walking the sun was just beginning to set. A few minutes later they found a very long wall and gate that everyone seemed to look away from.

The two teens knew they found what they where looking for. Harry and Hermione walked up to the gate which opened on its own. When they walked threw the gate they knew they found the right spot for sure. The two teens looked for a place to stay the night. They found a small pup that had some rooms available. Harry went and paid for two nights. The two teens put there stuff up in there room and came back down for dinner. After dinner the two teens went up to there room to have a romantic night.

The next morning Harry and Hermione got up at there usual time and did part of there active meditation until around six when they took a shower and got dressed for the day. Then Harry and Hermione had breakfast. After breakfast Harry and Hermione went exploring the magical section of town. They mainly looked for different maps of Egypt's vast deserts. By the end of the day Harry and Hermione found thirteen different maps and Hermione had bought a bunch of books.

To read them she would have to use a translation charm. They also bought a flying carpet they would be using it as there mode of travel when they were search the dessert. They had dinner that night and then spent the rest of the night going over the maps while referencing the Parseltongue book about the Viper Order. They found three likely spots, early the next morning they would leave to hopefully find the tomb.

The next morning the two teens packed up there stuff and had breakfast. They then went out on the pubs third floor balcony and laid out the flying carpet. Hermione put some notice me not charms on the carpet and then the two teens got on to the carpet. Harry took out his wand tapped it on the carpet and it took off in to the air. Hermione then did a point me spell and told Harry what direction to go.

As the sun came up and the day got hotter Hermione had Harry land the carpet so they could put on there order uniforms where the magic of the uniform would keep them cool. Harry comment on how much he hated the uniform. Once they changed they took off again. By four in the after noon they where at one of the possible places that the tomb could be at, Harry and Hermione searched the area until sun down but did not find anything.

Harry decided that they should set up camp for the night and try again in the morning. They spent the following day searching the area but in the end they concluded that the tomb was not there. The next morning the two teens broke down the tent and got out the carpet to try the next spot. The flight lasted until a little after one o'clock. They landed the carpet and started to search the area. Twenty minutes later Harry called Hermione over.

On the bottom of a rocky cliff Harry found an engraving of a large Viper. Harry was pretty sure that he had found the entrance to the Tomb of Knowledge. Hermione a few seconds later appeared next to Harry with a pop. Harry turned back to the Viper and hissed "open" The engraving started to move and the viper opened its eyes and asked "Why are you seeking the Tomb of Knowledge young snake speaker?" Harry hissed "We are here to restart the Viper order."

The Viper engraving said "Very well you shall be judged." Then suddenly there was passage way. Right in front of Harry and Hermione was a very large ethereal Viper. The viper hissed "Follow me and do not stray from me or else you will find death." Harry and Hermione followed the ethereal Viper inside.

The two teens did not find a cave but an underground palace that looked to be brand new there was no dirt or dust anywhere. The floor was made of polished marble the walls where made of smooth light brown stone. On the wall was tapestries of a large Viper in the back ground were a sword and a whip that looked just like Harry and Hermiones wands in weapon mode. There were six sky lights letting in sun light. The place screamed of elegance.

The two teens followed the ethereal viper up a set of real nice stairs and threw a set of double doors which opened on there own. The two teens found them self's in a great hall. There where two really long tables made of rich wood and trimmed with gold on both sides of the great hall. There where chairs along one side of the tables nearest the wall. At the front of great hall was raised platform which had a smaller table and behind it was two very large and comfortable chairs which where more like golden thrones.

The ethereal snake led the two teens to the front of the hall and past the head table and behind the two throne like chairs. There on the wall was an engraved seal of the Viper Order. The wall suddenly slid open. The two teen saw a small room with a large glass orb sitting on a golden pedestal. Harry and Hermione followed the ethereal snake in to the small room. The Viper said "Kneel before wisdom!"

Harry and Hermione kneeled before the large glass orb. Then Harry and Hermione felt something enter there minds. They tried to fight it but it was to no avail. They saw there whole life flash before there eyes and then suddenly it stopped and they heard a chorus of voices in there mind "Why do you seek to restart the Viper Order." Harry answered "To defeat Voldemort and the pure blood ideals that has started so many wars and to reunite all the magical beings in a collective government."

The voice said "Very well we have seen both of your lives and seen how both of you have already worked hard to restart the Viper Order. I declare you Harry Potter son of James and Lily Potter the Head Priest of the Viper Order and we declare your mate Hermione Granger daughter of Dan and Emma Granger to be the Head Priestess of the Viper Order."

Two silver lights left the glass orb one hitting Harry and the other Hermione. The voices spoke again "You now have total control of Vipers Lair/the Tomb of Knowledge. Tomorrow you two will return to your homeland. High Priest you have the power needed to make what you call a Portkey to your homeland of England. You two will return with recruits to join the Viper Order. We will then train all of you in advance magic that has long been thought dead. You will have the knowledge needed to succeed in your goals. We are now going to place the layout of the Viper Lair in your mind so you can find your bed chambers for the night."

A few seconds later Harry and Hermione knew how to navigate there way around the Viper Lair. Harry decided they should get Malfoy out of the tent and put him in one of the prison cells. So Harry and Hermione went out side of the underground palace to get the flying carpet and the trunk and move them inside. Hermione opened the trunk and took out the tent. Harry and Hermione quickly set the tent up in the entrance hall and went and got Malfoy out of the cupboard.

They then took Malfoy down to the prison level. They found down in the prison level three double sided rows of prison cells. There must have been close to a hundred cells. They stuck Draco Malfoy in the first cell leaving him in his potion induced coma. The cell was four by nine feed long. At the back of the cell was tiny steam with running water that ran the length of cells. There was nothing else except for a few eyehole hooks to chain up a prisoner.

Harry and Hermione then went back to the entrance hall and cooked them self's dinner in the tents kitchen. Harry also cook there breakfast for the morning. Harry placed a preserving charm on the breakfast. After dinner Harry and Hermione tore down the tent and put it back in there trunk. Harry and Hermione then went up to there chambers. There chambers where very large. When they first walked in they saw a large sitting room which was very lavishly furnished with very comfortable chairs beside each chair was a small table.

In the sitting room there where three doors one door led to a study. The study had a very large half circle desk. Behind the desk were two very large and ornate chairs. Harry and Hermione each would have half of the desk to them self. On the wall behind the desk was a very tall set of selves with lots leather bond books and scrolls sticking out of the self. There was a sky light that shown light on to the desk.

The second door off of the sitting room was a small dinning or meeting room. There was a rectangular table with two large chairs at the head and smaller chairs around the rest of the table. The sky lights in the dinning room shown light onto the very highly polished dinning table. Harry and Hermione where amazed at how clean everything was. The Viper Lair had been empty for centuries and ever thing looked new still. Hermione comment how historians would love to see this place.

The third and last door of the sitting room led to there bed chambers. There bed chambers where very large. There bed was in the middle of the room on a raised platform. The bed was gigantic. The bed could have easily fit eight large adults on it. The bed was a four poster that had silk hangings tied back and again the two teens where amazed at how clean it was. They figured that there was some very powerful magic preserving the vast palace.

There were two doors in the large bedroom one led to the bathroom. The bathroom had a large pool and a water fall that kept the pool full of fresh and steamy water. At the other end of the pool water drained out in to a short stream. There was a bench with two wholes where you would sit and do your business. The little stream would carry the waste down to the large drain. For the rest of the night Harry and Hermione decided to look threw the books and scrolls in there study. Around twelve the two teens went to take a bath in there large pool, while taking a there bath the two teens gave each other pleasure. After a long bath the two teens went to bed.

The next morning Harry and Hermione eat the Breakfast that Harry made the night before, after breakfast they did there active meditation. Around seven o'clock Hermione got the trunk and shrunk it while Harry made a Portkey to the clearing in the forest that was near Hermiones home. A few seconds later the two teen where no longer in Egypt.

Harry and Hermione appeared in the clearing and they opened there trunk and they got out the tent and started to set it up. Then the two teens went inside the tent to talk about how they where going to recruit some of there class mates with out the Wizarding world fining out that they where free.

Harry said "I wish that Dobby could come and help us." Suddenly there was a loud pop and Dobby appeared next to Harry. Harry gasped before a smile crossed his face. Dobby asked "Oh Harry Potter sir is alright Dobby is so happy. Dobby knew you where fine but it great to sees you. Now what can Dobby do for the great and noble Harry Potter?" Harry asked "would you and Winky be willing to work for me and Hermione. Dobby said "Oh yes sirs I will be right back. A minute later Dobby and Winky appeared with a small bag. Dobby said "We has left a message with other elves to Dumbledore that we quit. We now works for you now." Harry and Hermione told the elves that they would be going to Egypt in a couple days. When Harry and Hermione where done talking to Dobby and Winky they went in to the tent to probably clean.

Once they figured out a plan they cast a few disguising charms to change there appearance. Then the two teens apparated to Diagon Alley and walked over to the twins shop. On the way to the twins shop they saw a page of the Daily Prophet in the ground with there faces. It said "Boy Who Lived kidnapped by Draco Malfoy and taken to Malfoy manor. No trace has been found." Once inside the shop the two teens snuck back into the twins work shop and waited for them.

About ten minutes later Fred walked in to the work shop and asked "Who the hell are you?" Harry quickly scanned Fred's mind and he said "If you promise not to freak out we will show you." Harry and Hermione dropped there disguise. Fred gasped "Harry Hermione your alive and well I will go and call my mom she been worried sick about you two." Hermione ran up to Fred and grabbed his arm and said "No we will have to remain missing to the general public that includes most of your family. We need your help in recruiting some people."

Over the next half hour Harry and Hermione explained everything to Fred and George. They then asked the twins to send a letter to each member of the D.A for meeting at there shop. The only ones that did not get an invite were Marietta Edgecombe, Ron and Ginny. The twins would bring Ginny there selves. The twins wrote the letters in way to imply they would be discussing how to find Harry and Hermione. At four o'clock Fred and George used there delivery owls to send the letters out. The meeting would be at ten o'clock the following day.

Harry and Hermione put there disguising charms back on and made there way to Knockturn alley to get enough ingredients so all the D.A members that joined them could do the sleep reduction and mind enhancing ritual. Once Harry and Hermione had bought all of the needed ingredients they went back to the camp site and spent the rest of the day making the needed potions.

The next day at ten o'clock Harry and Hermione where in the twins workshop invisible while the members of the old DA slowly walked in to the workshop. Once it was clear that everyone that was coming was there. Harry quietly cast a silencing ward and a locking charm. Hermione did a scan of the room. All the invited members showed except for Cho Chang and Michael Corner. Fred said "We have asked you all here because" George went on "We have two people that wish to speak to you." Harry and Hermione became visible and everybody in the room gasped when they saw the two teens.

Hermione started to explain to the group what was going on while Harry started to check each persons mind to see if anyone one was like to betray them. After twenty minutes of Hermione explaining what Dumbledore did to Harry and how they got away from him and a little about the Viper Order. Harry spoke "You are here because I like to ask everyone here if they would like to join us in fighting Lord Voldemort."

The room gasped at hearing Voldermort's name Harry went on to explain about how they would be learning and training to fight. Harry said "I should tell you now the methods we will be using to fight Voldemort are very harsh and dark. If you join you will learn how to kill, how to rip information form a Death Eaters mind and how to torture them as punishment for there crimes. Some of you may not want to join because of this, if you don't want to join just raise your hand."

Parvati stood up and said "Those evil Death Eaters killed our mom and dad so me and my sister are in. I want to get those sons of bitches." Padma was nodding her head as her twin sister was addressing the group. Everyone then started to talk to each other until Susan Bones stood up and said "We are all willing to join you." Everyone in the room seemed to be in agreement. Fred said "We would love to join you but" George continued "We have our shop to run we will provided you with what ever help you may need and if gets really bad we will join you."

After ten more minutes of talking Hermione stood up and said "The ones who are coming with us, you will need to sneak home and get the things you wanted to take with you and let's meet here at say two o'clock." Everyone nodded and slowly left the room. Colin and Dennis Creevey walked up to Harry and said "We are glad to be joining you we will work really hard." The two then quickly ran off to catch there bus home. Neville and Luna walked up to Harry and Hermione he said "thanks for the chance to be able to stick it to the Death Eaters." Luna told Harry and Hermione she might be able to find a type of creature in Egypt and that she could not wait to go.

Ginny walked up to Harry and Hermione and said "The twins told me what was going on already so I have my things already packed." Harry and Hermione where happy they now had twenty people joining there group. Harry and Hermione spent the next three hours talking to Ginny. Hermione had put on some disguising charms and went to exchange some of Malfoys money to pounds then Hermione went and bought over forty rats for the new members to do the two rituals.

At two o'clock the new would be members of the Viper Order where gathering in the work shop. Hermione made transfigured a very large ring and made it in to a Portkey to there camp site. Hermione had all the members grabbed a hold of the Portkey and the twenty teens disappeared. Harry was left alone with the twins. Harry modified there memories and left to the camp site with a pop.

Harry appeared at the clearing where the twenty some teens where putting there things down. Once Hermione saw Harry she spoke up and said "Harry and I are going to alternate taking five of you at a time to get all of you some Muggle summer clothes. It is very hot it Egypt. While we are gone you can use the tent to get some food. Do not leave this clearing."

Two and a half hours or five trips later all the new viper members had gotten some new clothes paid for by Draco Malfoy. The boys got some running shorts and workout-tank tops they also got a few jean shorts, tees shirts and or casual tank tops. The girls got some running shorts or sports skirts and or tube tops or workout bras. They also got some casual short skirts and spaghetti strap tank tops and or halter tops.

Once everybody had there stuff gathered up Harry took the large ring and made it in to a Portkey that would take them to entrances of the Vipers Lair. Harry told everyone to grab a hold and a minute later the new members plus Dobby and Winky disappeared from the clearing. A few seconds later the large group landed in the very large and hot Egyptian desert. Harry and Hermione walked up to the snake engraving and hissed "open"

The snake opened its eyes and then a passage appeared. Harry and Hermione led the group inside of the underground palace. The group gasped when they saw the inside. They where amazed at how nice the entrance hall was. Harry said "Put your stuff down here. We have to see the orb before you are shown to your rooms." The group followed Harry and Hermione into the great hall and past the two thrones. The back wall slid open and the group walked into the room with the glass orb. Harry said in a commanding voice "Kneel before wisdom" and he and Hermione knelled before the orb the rest followed suit.

Then the new members felt a presence go threw there minds. Then the voices spoke out loud "High Priest and Priestess you have chosen well. With hard work you will all become some of the best warriors of magic. For the next three weeks you will start taking lessons from the High Priest and Priestess they will help you improve your mind and body. They will also teach all of you to improve your dueling skills. High Priest and Priestess I wish to see you at three in afternoon everyday. Now we will place the lay out of the Vipers Lair in all of your minds and you will know where your rooms are."

A few seconds later all of the new members of the Viper Order and the two elves gasped as they gain the knowledge of how to navigate the large underground palace. The voices said "Dobby and Winky your kind has been wronged by the Wizarding world. At one time your services where revered. That time will start again you will be respected for the great work that you loved to do. We give you the knowledge of your people's history." Dobby and Winky started to cry when they saw what there ancestors where like and how they where treated.

Dobby said "We is going to work hard to help the Order. We is wanting High Priest Harry Potter and High Priestess Hermione Gangey and the rest of the order to show the Wizarding world that all we wants is to be apart of family and be loved." Hermione started to cry at this point. The orbs voices said "All of you should go and get settled in. There is much to do and not a lot time to do it."

All the members left to go to the entrance hall to get there things and go up to there chambers. Dobby said "We is needing some money to buy lots of food. We will make a big feast tonight. Harry gave Dobby a hand full of Galleons out of Malfoys money bag. Dobby and Winky left with a pop. Harry and Hermione decided to put there things away in there chambers.

* * *

A/N I

I like to thank everybody that has left me a review it helps to keep me writing. I hope to soon have a beta reader, I am working on that. I was wondering if any of you would like in me start a Yahoo group for this fic. I was also wondering if any body would like to draw some pictures foe me. Like a picture of Harry and Hermione in the viper uniform. So let me know in a review if you like the group or to draw some picture for me.

Thank you for reading.

Damien


	7. Chapter Seven: Training Time

The Rebirth of the Viper Order  
by  
Damien Tinsley

Chapter Seven: Training Time

Once Harry and Hermione had unpack most of the contents of the trunk and put there new clothes in the very large closet in there bedchambers. They then took the trunk full of Basilisk skin down to one of the lower work rooms and put the Basilisk skin in one of the large storage cabinets. The two teens then put the trunk away in there study and decided to see if any one need help getting settled in.

The chambers of the new members of The Viper Order where very nice but where not as large as Harry and Hermiones chambers, the other chambers had a large sitting room and study combination and bed chambers and bathroom similar to Harry and Hermiones chambers just a little bit smaller and less ornate.

The first person Harry offered help to was Neville's in his chambers. Neville except Harrys help and had Harry help him with his many different plants. Harry would take one plant at a time out of Nevilles special trunk. Then Harry carefully handed the plant to Neville. Neville then moved around some of his furnisher around so he could make sure the sun light from sky lights where reaching his plants.

After about two hours most of the members had settled in to there chambers and had headed to the main sitting room to talk to the other members about the underground palace and the Viper Order in general. Harry and Hermione where in the main sitting room answering lots of different question one of them being if they where still dating. Harry said to the group "Hermione and I our now bonded and now we are more or less considered married." Most of the Viper members where shocked by this statement.

Ginny had a sad look on her face when she heard this. Ginny now knew she had no chance at getting Harry to love her. Hermione noticed the look on Ginnys face and decided to talk to her alone later on. At six o'clock Dobby appeared at Harry side and told him that the feast was ready to be served in the Great Hall. Harry stood up and said "Dinner is ready lets head to the Great Hall and eat." Everyone slowly got up and walked to the Great Hall.

Harry and Hermione walked up to the front of the Great Hall and sat down at there place in the two large throne chairs on the raised platform. Once everyone was seated the food appeared on the tables like it did at Hogwarts. For the next half hour everyone sat eating the large feast that Dobby and Winky made in a very short amount of time. Once everyone was done eating Harry stood up and said "I hope you all enjoyed this great meal that Dobby and Winky made for us. If I was you I would make sure to thank them for making this great feast."

There was a shout from Denis that everyone would thank the elves. Harry went on "Tonight at eight o'clock all of you will be performing a sleep reduction ritual. The ritual will make it where you only need three to four hours of sleep a night, giving us more time in the day to train. Tomorrow night all of you will also be performing a mind enhancing ritual. The rituals will be done in the lower ritual chamber. Now the last order of business is for Hermione to explain our uniforms that all of you will hate."

Hermione gave Harry a nasty look and then stood up and started to explain to the twenty two members of the Viper Order about how there uniform would consisted of a kilt, a ring and amulet that changed your head into a vipers head. There was a very heated discussion about what Hermione told them. The males where refusing to wear a skirt and the girls because there breast would be exposed. Dean stood up and said "I would be willing to wear a skirt if I get to see all of the girls bare chest. Dean got a quit a few sour looks from the female members of the Order.

After a half hour of bickering Hermione had finally calmed the group down. Zack came up with the idea of wearing a robe over the basilisk skin uniform. The group agreed to this idea. Harry wanted to kick him self for not thinking about that idea. He would no longer have to go in public wearing a dress. But he would miss seeing Hermione in the uniform she looked so sexy in it.

The Order decided that they would wear a simple black robe over the uniform. Hermione gave Harry a withering look because he did not help her out. Later that night the twenty some members of the Order made there way down to the lower ritual chamber. Harry and Hermione had been in the large chamber for the last half hour preparing for that nights ritual. In the front of the chamber was a alter for human sacrifice. Luckily the room was large enough for eleven different ritual circles. Everyone would share a ritual circle with some one else.

As the older teen members of the Order walked in Hermione handed out a copies of her notes to each person and told them to read it over carefully. Twenty minutes later twenty some teens staggered out of the ritual chamber an up to there chambers for bed. Harry and Hermione stayed behind and cleaned up the chamber. Then Harry and Hermione went up to there study to figure out a train schedule.

The next morning Harry and Hermione woke up at there normal time. Harry and Hermione did there work out in the main courtyard of the Viper Lair. After there work out Harry and Hermione went back to there rooms to take a bath and got dressed in there newly bought clothes. Then the two teens walked to the Great Hall for breakfast. Where Harry and Hermione sat down at there head spot. Breakfast appeared before them.

As Harry and Hermione where eating breakfast the other members walked in to the hall, Ernie MacMillan was the first to enter the Great Hall. Ernie asked Harry and Hermione about the training that they would be doing that day. By nine everyone had there breakfast and Harry and Hermione had all of the members out in the main courtyard to teach them the different Muggle exercises they would be doing.

When the older teens first saw Harry and Hermione in there workout clothes the girls would looking hungrily at Harry and the guys stared at Hermione. It took a quit bit of effort by Harry and Hermione to get the members of the Order to pay attention to what they where teaching and not there bodies. By noon the members had learned most of the basic stretches and exercises.

After lunch Harry and Hermione spent a half hour teaching a few different meditation styles. Then they spend an hour letting the Order members try out the different styles so they could find the best style for them self. After meditation practice Harry then started to go over all the different things that he had taught them in D.A. until three o'clock. There was a little grumbling about how long they where working.

Harry said in his commanding voice "Today was an easy day, starting not tomorrow but the day after you will be waking up a five in the morning to work out until six thirty. You will then have lessons to dinner at six o'clock so minus Breakfast and lunch you will have lessons for eleven hours a day at a minimum. Hermione will probably want you all to read for around three hours a night. Most of you will probably go to bed at around one in the morning. Now why don't all of you take turns dueling each other, while Hermione and I go see the Orb of Knowledge."

Harry and Hermione went to the Great Hall and to the orb room. In the room with the large glass orb Harry and Hermione kneeled before the orb. The Orb voices said "we will be planting a little information about the Order and how you will find what your element is." Once the Orb had planted the promised information the two teens went to a small practice room to see if they could find out what there element was.

Harry and Hermione walked to a small practice room to try and do the basic ritual of finding there element. They would have to go into a deep trance and say a chant until they saw what there element was. Harry and Hermione tried the basic ritual but had no luck in finding out what there element was. At four o'clock Harry and Hermione gave up for the day and went to see how the other members duels where going.

Later at eight o'clock all of the members of the Viper Order where gathering in the ritual chamber to do the mind enhancing ritual. Once all the members had completed the ritual they went off to there chambers to go to sleep. Harry and Hermione went to the work room that had the Basilisk skin and started to cut up the skin to make the uniforms needed for each member. That night they completed five of the Basilisk skin skirts.

Over the next week the members had gotten use to not needing to sleep as much. They had also gotten the hang of the Muggle exercises. Most members had also found the style of meditation that worked best for them. Dennis and Lee Jordan where having problems meditating because they had such active minds. Hermione decided she would help them by using a mind calming charm until they got the hang of Meditating.

Harry and Hermione had just found out what there element was. Harry element was lighting and Hermione water. They where now learning how to connect to there element. Harry also found that his spell casting was getting much more powerful. Harry had started to learn how to use less then his full strength in casting of spells. Harry was afraid that some of his spells may become too powerful and end up hurting someone in practice duels.

Today was a Saturday and Harry and Hermione had finished the skirt part of the viper uniform. After the morning work out where a few people had started to try and keep there minds clear while working out. This was for advance meditation practice. Harry and Hermione had given each member the skirt part of the uniform. The teens went back to there rooms to put on the basilisk skin and a simple black robe. Then the members went back to the training room to test them out.

Harry and Hermione had the members test out the full body protection. All of the members where very impressed by the full body shield. The robes got damage by different attacks but the shield worked great. A few repair charms later and the black robes where as good as new. After dinner Harry had Angelina Johnson and Zacharias Smith give Malfoy the antidote to the strong sleeping potion and then bring him to the Great Hall. Ten minutes later Angelina and Zack pushed Draco Malfoy into the Great Hall and in front of Harry and Hermione.

Draco Malfoy was butt naked as custom with the Viper Order all prisoners and slaves where to remain naked at all times as they lost there right as a human being with magic. Angelina pushed Draco into a keeling potion. Harry stood up and asked "Draco Malfoy why did you take the dark mark upon you left forearm?" Draco looked around the vast Great Hall and at the people who where sitting at both of the very long tables on each side of the Great Hall and finally back up to Harry and Hermione.

Draco demanded "Potty where the hell am I? I demand to be let go when the Ministry find out about th--." Hermione stood up and said "You will address Harry as my Lord High Priest and you will answer his question." Malfoy laughed and said "Potty a High Priest now that's funny. Now shut up you stupid Mudblood whore." Harry said in a commanding voice "You will never call anybody that disgusting word again and you will only address Hermione as my Lady High Priestess."

Draco said "As if I would ever call your little bitch Mudblood a High Priestess. There is nothing you can do to stop me from calling her a Mudblood." Harry and Hermione had angry looks on there faces. Harry said "High Priestess please give Mr. Malfoy fifty slashes of your whip." Hermione took out her wand and Malfoy was suddenly suspend in the air by his wrist. A few seconds later Hermiones wand turned into a golden whip.

Hermione walked behind the arrogant blond. Hermione called out "Apprentice Zacharias please count out the lashes." Hermione then started to whip Draco Malfoy. Malfoy screamed at the top of his lungs when the first lash landed on his back. Draco tried to fight the magic that was holding him up in the air but to no avail. The whip kept landing on his back over and over. Each lash got a little more painful then the last. By the thirtieth lash Draco body was getting very sweaty. At forty lashes Draco voices went raw and by the fiftieth Draco was a total mess. Draco body went completely limp and he hung in the air sobbing like a baby.

The whip Hermione was holding return to being a wand. Hermione then flicked her wand to heal Draco Malfoy vocal cords. Hermione then said "In about a week Harry and I are going to enchant the wands of all of the members of the Viper Order. Girls your wand will turn in to a whip that as you can see is very effective for punishment." Ginny and the Patil twins looked very eager to get there wand enchanted.

Hermione return to her seat. After five minutes Harry stood up and said "Mr. Malfoy if you ever use that disgusting word again I will have Hermione double the lashes you just received. You will treat me and everyone in the Order with total respect. In a weeks time the other girls will have there wands enchanted to be able to turn into a whip. They can whip you at any time for no reason at all I am also sure that any female member would be willing to whip you at the request of any male member of the Viper Order."

Malfoy coughed a few times and Harry went on "Now tell me why did you join Lord Voldemort?" Draco and the members of the Viper Order cringed at Voldemort name. Draco Malfoy said "I had no choice I was born to serve him." Harry said "While I know that is true you still would have join him even if you had a choice. So as Head Priest of the Viper Order you are sentence to be a slave of the Viper Order for the rest of you natural life. Angelina, Zack please take him back to his cell he is to remain there until the slavery ritual has been preformed. "

Over the next two weeks Harry and Hermione had started having the Order members learn the Legilimens spell and Harry started to teach the members a more advance shield charm and a few of the darker curses that he knew. Harry and Hermione had finished making the amulets and rings they had also started to enchant each member's wand with Parselrunes for weapon mode. Harry found that his magic core was almost full. When Harry did a lot of magic a greenish light would appear around him.

That Sunday afternoon Harry would be performing a ritual on each member giving them the ability to speak Parseltongue. At twelve o'clock all the members of the Viper Order where gathered in the Great Hall. One at a time a starting with Ginny they would come before Harry and say an oath that they would always stay true to the Viper Order. Harry then would enter there mind and a say a long incantation that he learned from the Orb of Knowledge. Once Harry finished saying the incantation a dark light would fly from Harrys hand and hit the person kneeling before him.

From this point onwards the person who was hit by the spell could speak Parseltongue for the rest of there life. It took Harry two hours to perform the ritual on each member. Everyone was now truly a member of the Viper Order. Hermione then handed out the amulets and a ring to each member. The following day Harry would teach the males how to use there swords. Harry was no expert but had learned a lot from the Orb of Knowledge. Hermione had gotten very good at using her whip. She would be teaching the females members how to use the whip.

The first half of summer past in a blur for Harry and Hermione and the rest of the teenage members of the Viper Order, all of the teenage members began to think of the Viper Lair as home. Harry and Hermione had found out what there element was and learned how to use there magic to connect to the natural energy of the element. Harry was now able to channel the element of lighting threw his body and out his fingers to hit what ever Harry wanted with a very powerful blast of electricity. Harry loved this ability and could not wait to use it in a duel with a Death Eater.

Hermione had learn to channel water threw her body and was able to have a steady blast of water come out of her palm like a fire hosepipe. Hermione used this ability to break threw an opponent shield and to knock them off of there feet. Harry and Hermione also started to learn very powerful Egyptian curses most of witch where done in Parseltongue.

Parcelmagic was similar to elemental magic because you connected to the natural energy of nature.

With Parcelmagic you could do things you could normally never do. Natural energy was all around you but you had to know how to use your magic to connect to it. This art was lost to all except the Druids who where a master in this art and now the reborn Viper Order. With a single Parseltongue spell they could turn a part of a room floor in to quicksand or conjure over twelve Vipers with a single spell. They had a lot more to learn but the two had a very good start so far.

The rest of the Order was almost on the same level as Harry and Hermione where when they left Hogwarts. With over twelve hours a day of training they all quickly learned what took Harry and Hermione a year to learn in secret down under Hogwarts in the Chamber of Secrets. The Viper members could now enter someone mind by just looking a person in the eyes.

They also learned how to protect there minds with Occlumency by either throwing someone out of there mind or by misleading and controlling what a Legilimens saw. They also had learned most of the dark curses from the book of "The Pure Black Arts of Magical Warfare." The Viper Order members dueling skills grew by leaps and bounds because the Viper members would have daily dueling practice for two hours a day.

The Viper members had also learned how to turn them self invisible and practiced this skill in duels sometimes. The members that did not know how to apparate where taught how to. Later Harry and Hermione taught the group how to make untraceable portkeys. The group had also gotten in to very good shape. They could all run for a long period of time and lift a fare amount of weight. The Viper members had gotten a good tan and where becoming some the best looking teenagers.

The group had also got fairly proficient in using there wands in weapon mode. The males learned how to use a sword and to fight in a duel with one. They also learned how to quickly cast very powerful spells with there swords. There Sword acted like an amplifier making spells more powerful then normal. The females had learned how to use there whip and how to hit a small target. They also where learning how to cast spells in a large area. Poor Draco Malfoy was used for target practice a lot. Draco Malfoy was whipped almost daily by female members of the Order who wanted to improve there control of the whip, Hermione, Ginny and the Patil twins where the best with the whip.

Draco Malfoy had undergone a slavery ritual that made it where he could not escape or cause harm to any members of the Viper Order. Draco Malfoy's job was to help Dobby and Winky cook and clean. At night he had to do room service for anyone that wanted food or drink brought up there chambers or any where else in the underground palace at night time. Draco had to perform the sleep reduction ritual so he could work more hours in a day.

That night the members of the Viper Order would be celebrating Harry and Nevilles birthday. That night Dobby and Winky with the help of Draco cooked up a very large feast and a very large birthday cake. When it was brought out Harry and Neville blew out the seventeen candles together. After everyone had some cake all of the teens had a party that night. They played a few different wizard games and went out side in the desert night and went out for rides on Harry and Hermiones flying carpet. That night the teens had a lot of fun just being teenagers.

The rest of the summer past quickly and Harry and Hermione had gotten even better at Elemental Magic. Harry and Hermione had learned how to use there element to form a shield to protect from magical and physical attacks. The two teens also learned how to use there element to attack multiple people at once. Now Harry and Hermione where starting to learn advance Elemental magic. Harry was learning how to make lighting strike from the sky to where ever he wanted even on a cloudless day. Hermione had just learned how to make a small puddle turn in to a massive amount of water even from a distance.

Harry and Hermione had learned a lot of useful Parcelmagic spells, like they learned a spell that could create a sand storm in a room with no sand. They also learned a lot of curses and hexes that put the book of "The Pure Black Arts of Magical Warfare" to shame. There was one curse that if you where hit would kill you and turn your body into a very large viper egg that would hatch in about minutes time. Once hatched a Parseltongue could command the very large viper to attack there enemies.

Harry was now relearning some of the spells he already knew so he could use his vast amount of power to cast them in a more effective ways. When Harry cast a cleaning spell four months ago it worked for him just like it did for everyone else. Now Harry could clean a large room completely with a simple cleaning charm. Harry found he could levitate just about anything with amount of power he had. When he connected to the natural energy he was afraid of how much energy he could get access to.

The rest of the members of the Viper Order had first mastered most of what Harry and Hermione had taught them and started to use all the skills they learned in the duels that they had everyday. Then Harry and Hermione had started to teach the members of the Viper Order how to find out what there element was and later how to connect to it. Harry and Hermione did take a few guesses of what element a person would be. They where right about Ginny who was fire and Neville who was Earth but where dead wrong about Angelina and Katie Bell they thought they would have been Air but they where both Water.

Each element had a twice a week appointment with the Orb of Knowledge for a half a hour to learn there element. Harry and Hermione had also started to teach the other members of the Viper Order how to connect to the natural energy that was everywhere and later how to use that energy to cast Parcelmagic spells.

Both the males and females had gotten a lot better at using there wands in weapon mode. The males where becoming very proficient in hand to hand sword fighting and using there sword as a Muggle and Magical weapon both. The female's had gotten much better control with the whip. They now could use there whip to cast wide spell very accurately at a still target. They where working on getting better at moving targets. The members of the Viper Order where becoming very powerful and skillful warriors.

It was September the Third and it was dinner time and everyone was eating in the Great Hall. After dinner Harry called for a meeting. Harry said "We now need to figure out a way to track down and start capturing Death Eaters. We also need to get current on the news in England. All we know is that Voldemort destroyed another small town on my birthday. So does anybody have any ideas on how we can track down Death Eaters?"

A few weeks ago Harry had learned from Dobby when he went to Diagon Alley for supplies that there was a very large attack on another small town, no one survived the massacre most where ether kissed by the Dementor's or killed by the Death Eaters. Harry and the rest of the Order where going to make them pay.

When Susan Bones stood and started talking Harry was snapped out of his dark thoughts. Susan said "To bad we could not track magic like they do at the Ministry if we could we could look for the magical signature of the dark mark." Hermione said "Susan you may be on to something. If a few of you would be willing to help me, we can see if Susan's idea is viable." Luna, Ernie and Zack volunteered to help Hermione research Susan's idea.

Harry said "That is good thank you Hermione and Susan. Now we need start getting reconnected to the magical world. Lee and Angelina how would you like to take a Portkey back to England a few times a week to get the daily prophet and anything else the Order needs." Lee and Angelina agreed to the jobs Harry assigned them. Harry said "Susan and Ginny I want you two to get together and start making a list of everyone you know about that works for the ministry. I want to know where they stand in the war and the world in general what power and responsibility they have and if you have any idea where they live."

Susan and Ginny agreed to there task and they said they would ask the other members to look over there list when it was done to see if they could add anything else. Ten minutes later the meeting was over and everyone left to do there own thing as Harry and Hermione had not planned any late night lesson that night.

Two days later Hermione and her group took a trip back to England in disguise to get some books they would need for there project. Lee and Angelina would go back to England ever other day to get the Daily Prophet and any other news and gossip they could about Voldemort and his Death Eaters, the Ministry and the little tidbits they could get on what Professor Dumbledore was doing. They would then report what they heard at dinner time in the Great Hall.

* * *

A/N This was a hard chapter for me to write. That is what it took me longer to get it out. I thought I found a beta but I guess not. So if you want the job please let me know. If any of you would like to draw me some picture or make banner of this fic for my Yahoo Group. I would love you for do that for me. You can find my yahoo group by going to my profile page and clicking on the link that says "Homepage"

Until next time.

Damien


End file.
